Soldier,Cupbearer and Huntress
by Hannibalrider
Summary: Percy a soldier reborn twice. After staying in Olympus instead of leaving for camp sooner after he deafeat Kronos he meet two girls.And on a new adventure that different from the ones he been on before.OOC in the story
1. Chapter 1

**Percy is soldier reborn twice and since the titan war is over he stay on Olympus a little longer instead going to camp sooner . He also enter counter some ladies instead of doesn't kiss Annabeth after defeating Kronos and their some changes. I don't own PJO **

**Percy's pov**

I stare at the gods as they party after Kronos has been defeat and wishes had been grants I felt disgust just a little some are drunk already and Apollo is streaking. Maybe I should have let Kronos win no that were had been worst. I should had stay dead but no I want to be reborn, I had two passed lives first I was king Leonidas the first a normal mortal of Sparta the one that leading the battle of Thermopylae and last I was Jack Ryan a son of Nike USA Army Lt and fought in world war two I was killed during the battle of Berlin after I went awall and join the Russian in that battle. Back to the present I walk around Olympus not paying attention to anything I bump in to someone "sorry" I muttered and see a girl with black hair, blue eyes and wearing jeans, shirt and sneaks." it ok I Hebe" she say

"Zeus and Hera 's daughter" i say

"yup" said Hebe

" hey can I asked a question" i say

"sure"

"in the myth is say your married to Heracles is it true" i asked

Hebe got a disgust look on "no I hate that myth I never marry that weightlifter he a jerk"

"sorry"-Percy

"it ok you just were curious"said Hebe

We walk a bit and talk about stuff "Who are you anyway" she asked "Percy Jackson"" the hero who saving us". I blush at this we walk in the a garden she Tripp on some vines from a plants I catch her our eyes meet.

"you have nice eyes"said Hebe

"Thanks" i say

I felt a warm feeling in my stomach " Percy want to join the party" Hebe asks I shake my head she look disappoint " I got to go" said " ok maybe we can hand some other time" she say then a pen and piece of paper pop out of nowhere she wrote a number down " call or text me I loved to spend some time together" she say and run off to the party. And I stood there with a grin then shove the paper in my pocket and walk away.

**Artemis's Pov**

I watch Percy as he talk to my half- sister Hebe and I think I jealous. I sort of like Jackson he not like other guys he very loyal , brave, kindhearted and he pretty much likeable. Plus he help save me from that titan and held the sky to free me.

"oh that cute" a voice startle me and turn around to see Aphrodite

"what do you want"

"wondering why your stalking Percy"- said Aphrodite

"I not"-Artemis

"yes you are… oh wait you like him?"- said Aphrodite

"no"-Artemis

"don't lie Artemis I can feel it" said Aphrodite

"fine maybe I like him a little"-Artemis

" a little?" said Aphrodite

"ok maybe a crush" I say in defeat

"now we're getting some where"said Aphrodite

I try to leave but she stop me zap us in to her room oh god it hot pink with pictures of men from time ages and stuff animals. Found my self on a chair "before you can confront Percy you gotten look Artemis" Aphrodite say while pulling out a make up kit. And before I could run or escape straps from the chair pop out and trap my wrists and legs.

"now that you can run Artemis time for your make over" said Aphrodite

"no" I scream but it was useless and she use red lipstick on me, eyeliner , mascara and other things after she is done Aphrodite pull out a mirror and I see my reflection I look one of her daughter or some model.

"ok Artemis now go get him"said Aphrodite tell me then zap us near the elevator

"now Artemis Percy coming talk with him kiss him if you can and give him your number one last things turn into his age" Aphrodite tell me and handed me a marker then push me in front of him as he came by

"Lady Artemis"said Percy

"Percy"- Artemis

"you look great my lady trying a new look "Percy

"yeah"-Artemis

I suddenly without reason kiss him it was great I never kiss a boy before so I don't really know what to expect but it was good I felt his tongue in my mouth his hands on my waist we made out for while before we broken I felt my face turned red "I gotten go Percy" I said stuttering then wrote my number for that cell phone Apollo made me get because I never call him, on his arm and ran off feeling happy and slightly embarrassment. After putting some distance from Percy Aphrodite show up again.

"what now"-Artemis

"no thank you or thank I help you with make up and that kiss"-Aphrodite

"wait you did!"said Aphrodite

"yeah don't give me that face I just give you a push" Said Aphrodite

"thank"- I say and walk away

"oh Artemis I took a picture of the kiss"- Aphrodite call out and I turn and see her running I give chase and eventual catch her and took that camera and let her run off. Now to ridden of that photo and find the memory card is gone." no" I shout

**Percy's **Pov

I walk of the empire state building then water travel in the Hudson to the beaches at camp. Already their party thanking their no beer or wine but that stopping campers, nymphs, satyrs and the hunters from drinking soda, eating food and dancing to music. I notice the stereo that providing music it playing "we are the champion" by Queen Annabeth tackle me "where you been seaweed brain" "I just stay in Olympus a little longer" I reply we join the rest of our friends " how the leg Thalia" "fine Percy" I spend hour talking and hanging out Annabeth been give me glares the whole time. And now telling me how she lay out the plans for the new cabins for the minor gods tomorrow.

"Percy let go to beaches"said Annabeth

"sure" I say and we walk to the beach Annabeth rest her head on my left shoulder

"Percy"said Annabeth

"yeah"-Percy

"love you" she tell me then kissed me

I after she kiss me I didn't know what to say I mean I like her and we had our moments but did I love Annabeth like she love me or just as a friend plus their the encounters with Hebe and Artemis I really like them.

"Percy" said Annabeth say I stare at her those cute grey eyes looking at me waiting for those three words.

"Annabeth monster behind" I shout she turns and I ran to my cabin, got in, and locked the door. Oh crap I rejected Annabeth's love when I went over what I just did she never forgiven and what will the others think and Thalia she beat me down for this or worst. I sigh nothing I can do now what done is done I pull out a mini TV that Tyson made one day in the forge. Flip through a few channels and found a new channel , Sudan gone into civil war again because the north side of the country declared their no referendum going to be held to decision if the south side going to become a independence country or stay and SPLA/M or Sudan people's Liberation Army/Movement and other groups declared war for southern independence. Maybe I should head for South Sudan and join them I am soldier and I still remember all my training my pasts lives I give this more thought tomorrow. Then turn off the TV and fall asleep in my bunk.

**Will Percy go to Sudan, what Annabeth said and do when she sees Percy, Sudan actually having a referendum Jan 1 2011 if you didn't know. I write the next chapter as fast as I can but I get distract pretty easily. **


	2. Sudan here i come

**Percy off to a new adventure but first has to escape camp and a certain girl. **

**Percy's Pov**

Woke early the next morning hit the shower then change before I left the cabin I pull out riptide and stuck a sock in the end and stick outside the door. It was hit by least five arrows then I flash my hand outside and pull back in time as arrows almost hit it. Well going outside doesn't look good today then thought about Sudan. What the heck I going just until things cool down or war over or maybe I get killed. First pack some clothes and other things in a duffel bag then change into the old army OG-107 Olive green or gray green uniform like the ones in the movie platoon . It amazing what you can get in New York city these days. After changing I then cut my hair to military length with riptide didn't do a bad job wash and comb my hair now it look better but you still tell I cut it myself. Luckiest I had a patrol cap like Castro wears in those videos when he in a military uniform to wear. Now to escape I grab my camp half-blood shirt open the door a little and throw the shirt out then step shut the door while arrows shred the shirt and ran as soon as arrows came my way. Wish I can see who shooting me but I under fire well after going through the woods to lose my attacker or attackers I made it to the ocean.

**Annabeth's Pov**

Damn Percy escape the hunters curse too that he got away from us. I tell him I loved him and he ran off on me. All those good times and quests didn't mean a thing to him I thought we be together after the war but no he refuse me that jerk couldn't even tell me to my face he didn't want me. After he left me on the beach I cry myself out to Thalia and afterward she talk me in to taking revenge on Percy so me and plus the hunters. We wait outside his cabin until he came out to shoot him. But he struck out that sock and few of the hunters shot at it and we lost the element of surprise because of them we lost Percy.

"don't worry Annabeth he be back" said Thalia

"yeah where is he going to go any way" I say and we head for a snack.

**Five days later Aug 24 2009 at ST. George, Bermuda**

Bermuda not so bad nice weather, pretty girls and no one trying to kill me. I got here three days ago decision to see the island a little camp out on the beaches. I brought some food and water with money I keep in my cabin occasion when it will be need like now afterward hit the ocean and travel for a other five days before making it to Port Sudan a port city in northern Sudan. Finally some dry land under my feet I travel almost nonstop the only time I stop was to eat or drink. I got a ride to Sawakin luck here country was a English colony or I couldn't understand the people I notice a lot of soldiers and vehicles on the roads. Sudanese thought I was with a PMC due my uniform and with a few dollars a military truck took to Kusti which took a few days. Then spend the rest of my money which is worth more here on buying a AR-15, ammo belt, knife and grenades from a arms dealer in the city who is selling on the street seems gun control isn't being enforce right now. Tag along a Sudanese army unit heading for Malakai which I learn fall under southern control again these soldiers I rode with thought I was with PMC or a mercenary also learn about a few ethnics group are dinka, Nuer, Shilluk, Acholi, Madi, Moru, Zande, and many others. I ask question on how the war going and is told southern forces are advancing in to north lands after counter attacking and pushing the north Sudan army out of south Sudan. We came to the outskirts of Maiakal on the Sep 4 the place look bad buildings bomb out and some bodies laying on ground I see the command post, tents and medical tents nearby I sneak away from northern troops. Run through the ruins of city wondering how join southern forces I can just go up to one and say I want join I be shot before I could even ask. Then gun fire starts up near me and see a few men in mix military/civilian clothes shooting at northern troops who are dress in full uniform found them I join in the gun down the northern troops I smile as they die god it been so long since I killed someone last time it was WW2. The titan war doesn't count because monsters reform and I never killed any of the demigod that join Kronos forces.

"I surrender" I shout to SPLA/M forces

They are surprise but disarmed me and I explain to them why I here and ask to see their commanding officer. They shrug and lead me off as a Pow.

**Next Chapter Percy is interrogate by a SPLA/M officer before he ship off to boot camp. Hebe, Artemis and others back in America will not be in physical contact with Percy until other chapters but until then he contact them through letters and calls on a satellite phone he later gets. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy is going join the SPLA/M this chapter after having a warm welcome and talk.**

**Annabeth **Pov

Where is he. Percy been gone almost two weeks and the camp starting to get worry I still mad at him. And my angry grew more few days ago after pictures of Percy making out with Artemis found their way here from Olympus. Now I know why he doesn't want me he want Artemis and how can I compete with her she a goddess and beautiful. I hope wherever Percy is he suffering.

**5 miles south of Malakai, Sudan**

**Percy's Pov**

Today not my day after surrendering and being lead away first I was beaten but since I have the Achilles' curse my beaters hurt themselves more than they did to me. Then got water splash on me follow by being shock many times with a car battery and sponges. And during the whole time asked over and over why I here and who am I. Finally they stop drag me to a small room with a table and two chairs. A older black man came in he stare at me " want a smoke" he tells me with a cigarette in hand which I take then he light it up for me.

" now down to business boy what your named?" he asked

"Perseus Jackson but people call me Percy for short"

"why do you want to join our cause"

"I want help your people" I answer

"ok, are you a spy boy and by the way my name is Ajang Dinka" said Ajang

"no I told you why I here"

"ok I believe you if were one you were have crack under the torture you got" said Ajang

"so what now " I asked

Jargon tells me I be going through a short four week boot camp when I protest this he tells me to shut up and explain every SPLA/M soldier go through it and it a chance to see if I am really condemn to their fight. He also asks more information about age, blood type, home country and few others things. Later I on a truck with other recruits with my stuff and my new ID card I felt uncomforted with the others recruits they looking at me must be because I only white dude in the truck. I see the truck driver talking with Ajang he smile at me and walk away then the driver get in start the truck a recruit next to me tells me we're going to be best friends which makes me scare then we drive off to boot camp.

**What will this boot camp be like and what did that guy mention when he said we be best friends. Next chapter be up soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This a other chapter sorry it took a while I distract by the holidays. **

**Outskirt of Juba, Sudan Sep 18 2009**

**Percy's Pov**

I been at this camp for two week and I hated it. First I always last for everything like the line for food I last and also the lines for showers, restroom and last one to back to the barrack. First week was nothing but introductions and learning to march with our drill sergeant John homes who a sadist he has me doing laundry every night and pick on me. Calling me whitey, cracker, and white boy. The second week was full of weapons training I got a beat up AK-47 to practice with. Nothing is good enough for sarge like if we all 100 of us in this group get perfect scores he is makes us march five miles any way. And oh my fellow recruits don't really like me I think, they don't call me names or try to hurt me but they ignore me most of the time and except for one that try to take me in the shower on the first day. And again try two days later but I like the first time kick him beneath the belt. For the three week we are doing exercises and hand to hand combat and running through a obstacle course to build teamwork. It went pretty well sarge shouting at us was only bad part about it. Four week coming soon and Sgt Homes is going to make us go over every thing we learn and wipe us into sharp and afterward he say we all be send to the front. I found boot camp training was 10 weeks but they need more troops at the front so they cut weeks from it.

**Juba, Sep 25**

Finally the last week of this camp and I happy even known I haven't made any friends and we got leave from the camp by the guy in charge of it just for 24 hours but the best part we got our first pay 500 Sudanese pounds. Well I now walking in the market area of the city stalls are open, people buying and selling. I stop at this stall that is selling cook rat meat I just couldn't help to try it so I bought a cook rat on a stick then took a bite out of it. Taste like chicken and continue my walk notice a shop selling animals a small animal got my attention it is a Fennec fox in a small caged it look at me with its eyes scream buy me. It has a light tan and white color to its fur with a black tip tail. I ask how much for it to the shop owner he tells me the price 2000 pounds where am I going get that much I thought about leaving but it keep looking at me with those eyes so I talk with the shop owner and we came to deal he take my next three army pay plus a 450 pound down payment. I stare at fox " hope you happy boy" I tell the fox " it a she" the shop owner correct me. The animal yipped happily when I open the cage for a second I thought it run away it but stay. I put the fox on my shoulder and explore more the city I eaten the rest my rat on a stick and even offer some to my pet. Some where around five I headed back to camp the fox sleeping now and I keeping wondering what I going to do with this animal maybe I could eaten it no way that cruel I know release it back it back to the wild. So after I out of the city I wake the fox "ok girl your free" I say and lay the fox on ground start to leave. The fox on the hand follow me I try running from it but it fast and catch up to me " fine I keep you " I shout to it and started giving names for her to pick this is smart fox I gave maybe sixty names and she kept shaking her head at each one." how about Art " I say tired from this she nod her head. I wonder why it chose Art I just said because I was running out of girl names doesn't matter now. Back at camp other recruit thought I brought dinner oh gods Art was so scare she hidden under my cot when they said that after telling them she not food just my new pet. Later after light out while I lay on my smelly cot Art climb on the cot and slept on one side of my pillow she looked so cute right now that couldn't disturbed her so I moved a to the side a little and slept

Oct 1 2009 Juba, Sudan

Today is the last day of training our group merge with two others to created a company officers arrived few hours ago their pretty nice I will say better than sarge I got assign to fourth platoon third squad as a sergeant yeah that right I a squad leader why?. Because my platoon leader Lt Raid (weird last name right) check our records and I am top of my group so naturally he assign me a squad. My stuff is pack, my khaki uniforms that I got my first day here are pack except for the one I wearing, and Art is sleeping in my pack and the trucks are coming to the all 225 of us to Nyala. Northern forces are counterattacking on all fronts plus is some good news the region Darfur declared it own independent from Sudan and countries around the world sent funds and weapons to us. Trucks had come we load up me and my squad of 12 got in with the rest of the platoon. We are to link with units of the DLA(Darfur liberation army) in Nyala and stop the Sudan army their advance and try retaken lost ground. Art stuck her head outside my army backpack she looks around and retreat back into my backpack. For some I thought about the song War by Edwin Starr as the vehicle got moving.

**Chapter over, next one Percy making some new friends and saving the day in Nyala**


	5. Nyala

**Here a other people, it a little hard coming up with names for Percy's squad but since Sudan was English colony I use some English names since I don't know that many African names but I did it so enjoy.**

**Oct 13 2009 Nyala, Sudan **

We finally made it to Nyala on the 13 hey five more days until my birthday, we unload from our rides and equipment my squad ready in few minutes. Lucky for me these are from a different training group so there a little more friendly there twelve of them John luau, Ali rain, Muhammad Pasha, Ismail guag, Johnny Mahdi, Tewfik ally, Osman taka, James bail, Roman Badi, Funj allodia, Ansar Anza, and Salva Kirr. I got orders from Lt raid to moved with two DLA squads and retake the Nyala airport is he crazy just three squad to take a likely heavily guard airport. Raid tells me a DLA company nearby link up with them and that should be enough. I moved with boys and Darfurian troops Funj made some joke how easy its going to be after linking up with the darfurian company our numbers are 150. We advance silently as could one squad took position in a nearby build to provide support the mortars we have are set up with the only four machine guns we got are in support too. Here the plan me and my boys and one Darfurian squad swing around the back while three Darfurian squads attack the front with squads in support. I cause a small earthquake to cause confuse with defenders. I moved with my group we killed a few sentries before I cause the small quake the garrison of about 300 ran around screaming taking cover. Then I shout attack before they can recovered Pasha lay on covering fire with rain and guag as move the whole garrison is taken by the surprise of assault me, Anza, Kirr, and bail spit off with the others and clear out hangers and warehouses it pretty easy killed about 20 and capture 27 others. They tied up and we rejoin the group the front attack overrun the forward garrison position and we regroup and spend the next hour clearing out pickets of resistances. The casualties are 20 dead for us and 15 wounds for Sudan armed forces 90 dead and rest capture or surrender. The airport had some planes on it after check these aircrafts we found supplies and Intel on other Sudan army positions or plans. "aircraft" Ally shouts as a bomb I guess explode close to us killing a few including Kirr and luau. "take cover" I say and look around for the enemy it is fighter plane and its coming around for a other hit at us I see a mobile S.A.M site and rush to it as a other missile is fire on us I activated it and fire a missile on that plane wow that pilot try it evade the heat seeking missile but he can't and now parachuting to the ground a Darfurian killed him in the air so the pilot hit's the ground dead. Later after waiting two hours the rest my company and some units from DLA came by Lt raid comment me for the capture of the airport and weapons and supplies plus the airplane I shot down. After ward I started to write a few letters since we I got some time before I order engage the enemy again I first start writing letters in boot camp mostly to my mom and also sent some to empire building to Artemis and Hebe I wonder if they got them. I told said in any letters where I am or what I doing just traveling the world I say. Art came out my backpack looking sleepy like she just getting up damn she slept through the whole fight this is one lazy fox I give her a small meal made from rations and try to take a short nap.

**Mount Olympus, New York, USA**

**Hebe's Pov**

Today so boring my parents arguing about how dad was looking at a mortal woman again and my siblings doing theirs usual routine I serve wine to dad and mom when they call me and they shout at me that its taste sour and I had to serve them again sometime I wish I could quit but what is their me to do other than being a cupbearer it one of few things I know how to do maybe I should go to collage and get some new job. Well any that guy at the front office in the empire state building brought mail I don't usual get from him it was letter I open it.

_Hey Hebe what up it me Percy by now you heard I missing or something like that I fine just seeing the world you can say. I wish I could talk in person I try to call you on your phone soon if I can and I also send more letters_

_Love Percy_

I smile at this he must like me to send this and I kindly like Percy from our meeting in person he likeable I wonder if he like Artemis I see that picture too like everyone else has and wonder where Artemis is hiding you see when photo start popping out my half- sister felt so embarrass that she disappear few weeks ago. We really haven't looked for yet because we all think she'd sooner or later come out of hiding. I watching now TV and see something about nursing school that it I be a nurse it not a bad job, I meet people and I could stop being a cupbearer I write the number for the school tomorrow I call and see if I get in.

**Chapter done, next one there be from different people's Pov **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here chapter 6 people there other people POV plus Percy. **

**Oct 18 2009 Camp Half- blood Long Island, USA**

**Annabeth's Pov **

It been two months since Percy left and he hasn't return where in Hades can he be. Ok today the gods are with us why Zeus thought we need bonding time so every morning from 8 to 1 the gods are hear hanging out. Hephaestus install a TV in the mess hall for us to watch I don't how but each day a cabin gets to pick what we are watching on it yesterday was my cabin turn we watch the history channel which bored almost everyone today is Ares cabin turn. And they had CNN on why you ask because they are running reports of the third Sudanese civil war and loved war. What got my attention is that their seems to be volunteers with the rebels who will do that your risking your life in a war that not yours. Well I lay back and watch the new.

**Thalia's Pov**

I couldn't believe Lady Artemis left us here in camp so what if a picture of her with Percy is shown just suck it up and face the shame. But no she decision to hide and leave us her hunters in camp half blood. Until she returns we can't leave and with lots of boys hitting on us it getting very hard for us not to killed them. When she gets back I don't she my leader I give her ass whipping she never forget. And other thing on my mind is That my half sister Hebe is going to nursing school which is unusual I guess never thought she into being a nurse and Percy still missing I can't really blame him I wonder where he is maybe he Mexico or Canada the can't find him the USA so he must be out the country but sooner or later he be back.

**Oct 20 2009, Outskirts of Al-Fashir, Sudan**

**Percy's Pov**

Today we are advancing on the city Al-Fashir two days ago we capture Nyala the company is marching out with other SPLA/M forces and some DLA and with 15 Centurion Tanks and 3 T-34 tanks. My platoon is under my command due to Lt Raid being wound and other more senior sergeants being dead or wound so the company leader Capt Jade for time being gave the rank of second Lt to me until a replacement can be found he also hint if I keep doing good work I could keep the rank. As we advance gunfire started up we took cover I check my backpack and see Art still sleeping "lazy fox" I muttered. And return fire on SA troops and have Ally cover me as I rush and threw a grenade at enemy position. A few SA soldiers pop of the building I threw the grenade with their hands up after sending them to the rear we moved and fought urban style of fighting clearing out rooms and builds with grenades and rapid gunfire and once with bayonets our advance is push deeper into the city with the tanks help. Soon were facing enemy's tanks about four and they are stalling our forces me, Badi and Anza flank the tanks and with a RPG blow one up Anza go down after a sniper hits him in head luckily the sniper is in the open I return fire and killed him Badi load the RPG but is shot in the leg so I grab the RPG and taken out a other tank our tanks taken down the remaining enemy tanks and I drag Badi to safely while being shot at. Then moved to the main SA stronghold in the city and after taking out a few anti-tank positions I moved into build that serve as their headquarters and gunned down SA soldiers left and right thank my Achilles curse I can't get wound easily under it my Achilles spot. I got the hell of the place after leaving a satchel charge in the place the blast from the charge cause the build to collapse and later remaining Sudan army units start surrender in large numbers. I sat at the our new headquarters in Al-Fisher other units are still clear out any resist left Capt Jade come up to me " good Jackson taking out their headquarters and senior officers made this much easily for us sorry about Ally he was good I know you become friends with your squad" he tells me

"thanks sir I don't want sound stupid but I when I fighting I feel like I playing call of duty" I say

Capt laughs and tell me I must play that game too much back home which is true before he leaves he gave me a second Lt insignia " you deserved it Lt Jackson" he say and walk off. I grin and start writing some letters since I got time.

**Chapter done next what will be soon it mostly about Hebe and Artemis and some Percy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**In this chapter Percy, Hebe, Artemis's Pov are shown.**

**Oct 31 2009 Kaduqli, Sudan **

**Percy's pov**

It hard to catch some sleep when your in T-72 tank why am I in one. Easy this tank crew needs a commander I mention of told my commander I how to use one which is true learn from a Russian crew I was with in Berlin before I got killed. Three guys are with me Ryan Hole, Jimmy James, and Halo dirt. Being in this armor fighting machine feel good because I blow things up and rain hell on my enemy the problem is I be a major target by it ok my company and a few battalions are supporting me and five other T-72 . Kaduqli is being use as a major supply base by the SA so I we are in charge of this the city right now air support drop some bombs and we moving in I fire a round and blow a enemy type 85 tank and with infantry move in the city. Soon after a few blocks we destroy a other 85 tank and force SA troops to retreat from their positions I get of the tank due our way is block by the burn out tank we knock out the other guys stay say their catch up. With a M4 and ammo I join the infantry got some grenades from a body then clear out a build and also a warehouse founds some SA documents and deposit them in my pocket. Our boys in the sky drop more bombs and I have to take cover as one land nearby. I heard artillery go off and keep going link up with others and we overrun the last SA defense line afterward. I meet up the tank that I left they are ok and I got back in we clear out last holdouts and remaining enemy vehicles. Return to the camp the outskirt of the city there a our camp is setup Art guards my stuff and is right now chewing on a rubber bone I got her. She stop and tackle me damn she strong and licks my face after giving her a meal and I see Capt jade." Jackson the company yours" he say with a grin "what " I blurted out " artillery killed Major Tonka and I replacing him now shut up Capt I don't taken no for a answer and here the insignia" he scream at and leaves Art yawn and sleeps. I sat down to write my usual letters and then talk with men.

**Nov 25 2009 New York City , New York, USA **

**Hebe's Pov**

Today a great day my first day as a nurse wait don't I got to go through least two or one years of school yeah but being a goddess and having Athena as a sister helps plus she pull a few strings. I passed all require studies in a couple of weeks and spent a two weeks or more working at hospital for hands on training. Not so bad this job I help people and get pay my old job I just a thanks and told get a other cup. I meet other nurses their friendly after my shift I see a post about the red cross needing volunteers nurses and doctors to help the wounds in Sudan I seen the news about the war there and you what I joining grab a form from a box under the poster fill it out and deposit it in a other box and went home.

**Oct 31 Kaduqli, Sudan**

**Artemis's Pov**

I Stare at Percy as talked with my men yes I the fox why?. Because after the picture was show I felt so embarrassed I couldn't face the shame so I decide to lay low until everyone forgotten and why Sudan I going to for Italy but accidentally zap to here by mistake and in the first five minutes I was here a gang of mount riders pop out and chase me so I turn in a fennec fox and later while sleeping near some village some kids captured me and sold for money. Then the guy who brought me sold me off to someone and after being sold few times end up at a shop in Juba why didn't I escape since I a goddess easy want to where I end up. And to surprise when Percy walk by after giving the puppy eyes he brought me he treated me will like a pet or friend and lately I getting lazy and acting like a pet. Maybe it because I been a in this form since he found me. Today spent the day watch over Percy stuff and chewing a rubber bone for some reason and greeting him when he got back. I jump on his lap he scratch me ears and my belly which feels so good when he does it over weeks I spends with Percy Jackson I learn a about him and talks to every day about things, himself or battles he fought. I enjoy listening to him we have ours up and down like one time he step out the a shower without a towel I stare at him and faint. And other time he almost blow me up while practicing throwing grenades. And other thing on my mind is why I still here anytime I could go home am in love with him? I must be when he hold me my heart sings and when he smiles my insides get all warm and fuzzy. Plus I want to reveal myself but I scare he be mad for once in my long life I don't know what to do maybe the answer will come soon for now I rest on his lap.

**Hebe and Percy be meeting in the next Chapter and I work on their relationship along with Artemis and Percy. If anyone want to give ideas for the story go on ahead it a be welcome. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hebe be meeting Percy in this chapter. And the war started getting fiercer **

**Dec 5 2009 5 miles north of Kaduqli, Sudan**

**Percy's Pov**

Sometime I wonder why I fight but when I see the smiles on people faces it keep me going in this war. Situation for Northern Sudan is getting worst with Darfur declared its independents and our new offensive that begins today with 200 tanks of different kinds and 40,000 troops from SPLA/M and DLA. The leadership decision to a launch the offensive after I joking say to major Jade we should launch one since the SA won't never expect. Major told this to a higher up and next thing I know in few days a large is gather which is surprise theses guys are quick and for my part in coming up with the plan against my protest am promotion to Major. Jade got command of a other battalion and I got his place now me and my men are heading for Al- Ubayyid which has a airport and railroad center that we must capture. The guy next me drop to with a scream " cover" I shout and see a group of SA troops and three tanks. One of my boys fires a RPG and knock out one tank and we soon wipe out the enemy group. As we continued advancing artillery shells start landing close we scatter and one blow very close sending me in air for few seconds before landing on the ground I black out as a soldier scream for a medic.

**Kaduqli, Sudan**

**Hebe's Pov**

Maybe I should thought this through some more I got here three days ago with other volunteers wounds kept coming in and I barely get any sleep and their always someone screaming or shouting from the medical tents. My shift is over my clothes stain with blood and I due for a other six hours in four hours. I change and got some sleep before my new friend Nancy woke me. I groan and cruse then got ready for my shift after entering the tents begin my work. Later after two hours while taking a break and eating a truck pull up off load more wounds but one got my attention it is Percy. What the hell is he doing here well he didn't seem to has any wounds. The doctor working on him is shock that he survive a artillery landing very close to him without killing him or badly wounding him other than a broken right arm and some broken bones he look fine. I talk with him later when he wake and I slap that boy running off to here and fighting a war like that without telling anyone.

**Few hours later **

**Percy's Pov**

My head hurt when I woke look around figure I in the some aid station or field hospital not wearing a gown which is good so I can walk out of here my right is in a sling. Hades does it hurt I limp my way out of the tent see we are outside Kaduqli. "someone up" I turn and see the speaker oh shit its Hebe what the fuck she doing here.

"hi" I say

"hi that all you got to say people are worry about back home Percy " Hebe shouts at me

"it my chose to come here" I say to her

"well it my too to come as a nurse not a soldier" Hebe tells me which explain the uniform she wearing

"got my letters" I asked

She nod and we took a walk in the city since she off duty now. We eaten at a small diner and she kept asking questions on what I been doing lately and stuff later the doctor say I should be off duty for few weeks to heal Hebe tells with a look that said follow the doctor orders or else. My stuff was sent to me as I stay in some hotel that still running since they need beds for more badly wounds troops. Art seem mad I guess when I mention Hebe is here and she fought me as I give her a bath. After the bath and drying her off I lay on a white cover bed a real bed no cot this time my arm still hurting Art slept in the corner on a pillow and thought about the war the offensive is going well SA positions are falling but they throw in reserves to stop us and I got a date with Hebe tomorrow after her shift is over. I close my eyes and fall asleep later that night.

**Chapter done next one mostly about Percy and Hebe date and Artemis reaction **


	9. Chapter 9

**Other chapter done people. Some romance and fight in this one. I own PJO **

**Dec 6 2009 Kaduqli, Sudan**

**Percy's Pov**

Hebe look pretty today woke up early to get ready Art was still sleeping. Well after picking her up from the field hospital we both went to a restaurant that open up since I a officer I got us a table. I got a steak with mash potato while she got some local special and we also got cheap wine to drink. Hebe talk about work and I about more of want I been doing here in Sudan. She laugh when I told her about me doing laundry "so your won't notice your gone" I asked her "no until they me serve them their drinks and stuff" Hebe say bitterly we left later and share a long kiss before I went to my room. Art is lay in floor with all the pillows ripe out on the floor she growl at me." what wrong girl" I asked and she retreat to corner curb up in ball and stare at me. I call room service and got more pillows and pay for the ones Art destroyed. I watch the news on a small TV the Sudan government is being pressure by the UN to recognize South Sudan and Darfur as free nations and SA forces is slowly dieing as combined force if SPLA and DLA push on to the capital. I look at Art again still looking at me like I did some thing bad I left some left over on a plate for her before writing a letter to mom and Artemis and afterward take a small nap.

**Artemis's Pov**

I eaten the meal he left for me and for the first time in months turn back to my human form. I acted like a jerk ripe the pillows up and growl at him but I can stand watching him with Hebe I jump out the window and follow Percy and his date. I lay next to him as he sleep I don't care any more he wake and sees me I tell the true and if he mad and never want to me again I understand. Hearing his breathing is music to me ears and resting my head on his chest and hearing his heartbeats felt good and I fall sleep listen to his heart beatings.

**Hebe's Pov**

Today was good my date with Percy was great it up to now my only date I have yeah that right most guys aren't into servants like me and ones that are usually fall for other goddesses like the goddess of love. I went back to work and plan for our next date and also wonder how long before Percy leaves for battles again I like him a lot and possible love him even know we known each other a short time. I just hope he doesn't get killed my cell phone start ringing it my dad I turn it off feeling happy about what I done and back to work.

**Chapter done people. The next I start ending the war and had Percy come back USA dealing with Hebe and Artemis. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Other Chapter people mostly about Percy leaving and returning to service plus his relationship problems with two goddesses.**

**Dec 7 2009 **

**Kaduqli, Sudan **

**Percy's Pov**

I wake with a teenage Artemis on me which surprise me a lot what the heck she doing here. After moving her I look around for Art can't find her wait a minute Art gone and Artemis is here oh shit Artemis is Art damn it how could I not notice. Artemis at this moment got up and found a looking at her "Percy I so sorry" she say sorry I thought I told her private things about my self that no one know not even my friends or mom. I shout at her about what she did and asked how can she fool me all this time. Artemis cry for a moment I feel bad usually Artemis is a tough and fierce goddess but now she looks weak and defeat somehow in head I know I did this to her. So I told her its ok and hug the goddess of the Hunt she went on and on how why she never reveal herself but what got my attention was when she said I love you. Artemis realize what she said from the look on my face her face glow bright red. What am I going to do I like Hebe but I some feelings for Artemis and she got major feelings for me. What to do sooner later I have chosen between them oh Hades why does this happen to me I decision to take Artemis to that diner me and Hebe eaten at before. And when we were done went back our room Artemis jump on the bed and curb up with blanket. The whole time we eaten she avoid eye contact and talk very little I lay next to her then embrace her Artemis made to attempt to escape just "I sorry I shout at you" I say to her. "thanks" she replies and we sleep.

**Dec 13 2009**

**Percy's Pov**

Today I shipping off for the front lines again being demigod my arm heal faster they expect so I rejoin my unit Hebe found about Artemis and the two got into a catfight which was so funny. Afterward they now have a uneasy truces it looks like the two will killed each at any moment. My stuff pack and I wearing my combat gear Hebe kiss me before I left which got a growl from Artemis while she back in fox form and Hebe struck her tongue out to her. I sighs and get in the truck with Artemis in arms and we drive away.

**Dec 15 2009 **

**Percy's Pov**

**Kosti, Sudan**

The man next drop dead with a bullet in his brain. I fire back a SA troop fell I Kosti trying to take the place. The Sudan army is at the breaking point with surrender of 15,000 troops at Sennar the SA has been collapsing everywhere their falling back hard to the capital for a last stand. If captured Kosti then the road to will be open Khartoum. This almost over was it three months ago I join this war, good things I did the UN has banned weapons and supplies sales to Sudan until the conflict is over and been supply Darfur and South Sudan due to they had passed bill or something like that to recognize Darfur and South Sudan as free Countries and pressure northern Sudan to the negotiation table. Well we are pushing into the central the city and fighting hard they try to launch a last ditch desperate counterattack I call in air support from a radioman and have them blow up some building. Other hour before white flags go up and what left of them come out with their hands in the air. I also heard on the radio 3,000 Sudan marines have surrender in Shendi later a high rank officer came to me.

"Major Jackson" he say

"yes sir" I reply and salute him and he salute back

"good work you did today and I Major general Jack Lagu" Lagu said

"thanks" I tell him

"Jackson I been going over your record and impress me and others have give you a special mission" he say

"what is it sir" I asked now interest

"as of today your are full ranking Colonel and commander of your regiment don't worry the other colonel he been reassign" he say and gave me the insignia

"also your regiment has the honor to be the first unit to attack Khartoum" he goes on and I make a face

"your unit are going to be cannon fodder or a human wave you had full ground and air support plus you are hang if possible this flag on the government main building and oh replacements for your unit are coming soon" Lagu tells me and hand a South Sudan flag and then leaves. I stare at the flag and then start studying maps of Khartoum for the assault.

**Chapter finish, and the next is the showdown at Khartoum and everyone find out where Percy been all this time. Review People tell what you time of the story so far.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This it's the battle of Khartoum soon Percy be back home and chilling.**

**Dec 25 2009**

**Outskirts of Khartoum **

**Percy's Pov**

Today the day I watch as artillery bombard the city and air support drop more bombs. This is it the final battle the armed forces of Sudan are in disarray everywhere and the last major organize resist is here my regiment starts moving I join them on top of a tank man the mount machine for a few minutes. And then going on foot other units soon join us. SA forces defend almost every build like a fortress. I finish clearing out a office building when I saw their remaining ant-tank and ant-aircraft weapons shooting desperateness at our forces I jump off the building and roll then with three soldiers clear out those positions with grenades and a flamethrower that one is wearing. Me and a squad I link up with them I advance through a high school I wish I can wreck my high school because man I left the school on fire from grenades we throw in their. We move the build where the Northern Sudan president works it one of the last strong points left after a daring charge we are inside. I load my ak-47 and clear some rooms more troops rush in tear up the place I reach the roof and just like in call of duty lower the enemy flag and rise ours. I cheers from nearby soldiers and it seem remaining enemies are surrendering that good. The day the Sudan government accept a unconditioned surrender. I a news crew from many countries got a medal, praise and hand shakes from other higher ups and also give a short interview with reporter before checking the men.

**Dec 26 2009**

**Camp half-Blood**

**Annabeth's Pov**

I so happy why? Because it ours turn to pick what we watch and mom chose the CNN which mad us a little mad me and my siblings want to watch to the history channel. But mom want to see news on the war in Sudan.

"**The war in Sudan has end today with Sudan government unconditioned surrender and capture of the Khartoum yesterday" **Some reporter say and Ares cry about the war over the reporter go with other news

"**I about to speak Col Perseus Jackson a underage American volunteer who lead the first assault on the city " **the reporter say and we all look and listen the TV and see Percy in combat gear and smiling

"**So Perseus why are you here and what your experience fighting in the been"**

" Great actually except for being shot at but I came back I want to help even know it not my battle" Percy say

"**so Perseus what are you going to do next?"**

"I go home after I discharge hope my folks aren't too mad at me" he say and grin

:**one last thing Perseus since are now national hero in Sudan for part in the war is their any special girl you want say hi to" the asked Percy **

"yeah but I say theirs names on TV" Percy say

"**Names you mean their want then one" the asks but say nothing and leaves.**

Percy's dad faint after finding where he has been I piss now that jackass been fighting instead of coming back begging for forgiven from me. Well the camp is now talking about Percy Ares is the surprise "never know that boy can lead a real army' he say and everyone who fought the titan war look at me. The day passed fast and as I on my bunk my last thought are Percy is going get the beating of his life when he come back

**Finish people next chapter Percy deal with something in Sudan before heading home and I can't decision who to pair Percy with Should it be Artemis or Hebe or maybe both review your choice on who I should pick. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Well Percy going home and still trying to solve his girl problems.**

**Dec 29 2009**

**Somewhere in Sudan**

**Percy's Pov**

Hebe and Artemis keep making faces to each other while we on the way to airport. I been discharge with honor and with last promotes in the south Sudan army to Brigadier general as a goodbye gift and also given the rank Colonel in the Darfur armed forces for fighting with them. The cab got at the airport in time before the girls go at each other. Sometime I wish I am a normal teen after going through checks points and people thanking me and trying to get a autograph from me we finally get in the plane. Why am I in a plane easy Zeus won't shoot down his own daughters on board plus he doesn't even when I getting back to the USA the plane start getting going I lay on seat and nap for the flight from Sudan to a other country to change planes and continued on to home.

**8 hours later**

The plan touch down in New York city airport after leaving the plane and getting our stuff from what the rotate machine. It is nighttime when we arrived in the airfield and as we left guys in black suits told us come with Hebe asked why the guys say get in when a black car comes. Not wanting to make a scene or something we obey after driving us to some hotel told me to get out and the girls to stay for a few minutes I thought they were going to killed me until reach the suite room. The president of USA is in there yes Barack Obama we talk , drank sodas and watching TV for about three hours. What we talk about was how bravely I without any permission join a war that wasn't my and how stupid it was plus how I help created two new nations and gave me a head up on the political world I famous now, carry influence in two countries and people will loved to use me for their own gain. I say goodbye and rejoin the girls "what they want" Artemis asked I told them at happen and they both were very surprise. After that the secret service drop us at camp Artemis is come later so it won't seem suspicion and Hebe is also entering later too. I walk in the good old camp I see some new cabins are build and new ones still in construct my cabin is my stop the place look the same. I change and went to sleep.

**Dec 30**

I wake the camp morning call slept a hour because I feeling lazy today. Then change in my Sudan uniform and head for breakfast I surprise see the campers and gods watching TV my dad have the remote and had the channel on CNN. I sneak behind no notice me and stolen his bacon and eggs when he look to see his food he says "who stolen my food" and everyone saw me and are silent dad went wild and hug me like their no tomorrow. "dad stop please I can't breath" I say to the man. He let go only to start choking "what is wrong with you me and your mom been worry" he shout at me and lets go of me again. "hill out dad I just want to help people" I say to him and ask what with the TV he explain and I take the remote flip through a few channel until I found the movie Saving private Ryan is starting Ares shout yes other him no one talk it scare me a little when the began it started after it was done Artemis show up now the hunters who had been silent ask where she been "none of your business" she say harshly and look me oh Zeus she must had got in a fight with Hebe again soon the gods left but Artemis who go decision to review the hunters in the woods and I decision to hidden from you know who. But she grab a hold of my hand "Percy we got things to talk about" Annabeth say to talk. Why do bad things happen to me a lot oh god Annabeth does not look happy man I thought she cool down and stuff but man can she hold a grudge. "what is Annabeth my friend" I say to her hoping to get on her good side and also praying in my help for help

**Ok the chapter done, let what Annabeth does to Percy and will he ever solve his problems with the two goddesses. Review are welcome **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter done people hope you enjoy. I don't own PJO**

**Percy's **Pov

Sometime I wish I wasn't me today one of those days as Annabeth look me in the eyes. "what you want" I say to her and she slap me yeah she slap me "you dumbass you leave and don't write or IM me or something and think it ok" she shout at me "you not my mom Annabeth why I should to write and you try to killed me remember" I say

"I am your friend you dummy" she say

"yeah right so shooting me with arrows was your way of showing we are still friends" I asked

"shut up seaweed brain it your fault you suppose to say love you too when a girl say I love you first not run away" Annabeth say with venom in her voice.

"I want stay as friends it be weird dating since we been friends for so long" I say

"friends Percy I want be more than that you" she now with sparkles in her eyes

"I sorry I just wanted be friends Annabeth plus I like some else" I tell her and walk away

"it Artemis right Percy I seem the photo of you two kissing and this is not over Percy you will be my or else" Annabeth say to me and try to tackle me but I felt her coming and move the last second and escape to my cabin. I wait half a hour before sticking my head outside to for Annabeth and boom something hit my head and knock me out cold.

**Annabeth's Pov **

I smile as Percy lay on the ground I hit him on the head with a hammer which broken to pieces. Stupid Achilles 's curse that was a good hammer well any way I drag Percy to the woods and tie him up and left him in some hole I found. I come back for him later when he come to his senses and tell I love you. Spend the day doing the usually things I do and later went check Percy still in the hole but awake now.

"hey" I say

"Annabeth are you crazy" Percy asks

"no silly" I answer

"knocking me out and drag me to a hole seem crazy you know" he say

"maybe but it your fault Percy" I say to him and look me in the eyes

"Annabeth I want be friends for god sake" he say soften to me

"will I sorry but I don't want be friends Percy so until you declared your love for me I start burying you" I say and his eyes shine with alert as I grab a shove near and throw dirt in the hole I going to beat Percy at first but is much better I laugh evilly until someone smack the back of my head.

**Percy's Pov**

I watch fall to her side with thump sound and see Hebe smiling she untie me "she crazy" Hebe tells me I nodded and we return to camp. Hebe decision to go back to Olympus but told me to IM her if Annabeth try some thing funny again. Mr.D asked where I been when I came for dinner didn't say a word and he got bored and continue play his PSP. Later while lay on bunk Artemis got in we talk a little she told me she and the hunters are leaving to hunt monsters. She also ask if she can stay for the night and I say ok Artemis jump in my bunk and curb up with the blanket I laugh and embrace her. We kiss a little since the hunt is leaving very early in the morning. Soon I went sleep hoping Annabeth has clam down tomorrow.

**Done folks what you think about the crazy Annabeth part , my girlfriend sort of did that to me. Here what happen we were at her place and her younger sister also my Ex before I went back her passed by us as we watch TV she was wearing only a bra and panties and my girlfriend saw me staring at her sister and my girlfriend is a little crazy and like to shown sometime how she owned me. So she got up and whack me with a fry pan while I was watch a movie I naturally black out. And woke tie to a chair in her garage and with her playing with a lighter spend god know how long listening to her telling she owned me and I love her only and gave a warning of what she do to me if I cheat on her. Eventually she untie and we are still together to this day. Leave reviews if want. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter here, just about Annabeth going crazy and Percy and Hebe hanging out. Some of Annabeth being crazy part is base on my own girlfriend when she angry. **

**Dec 30 2009**

**Annabeth's Pov**

I got with my head hurting and see Percy escape I walk back to my cabin and my siblings asks where I been. I don't answer and hop into bed and sleep awake to my siblings ready for the day after showering and changing. I saw Percy at breakfast he ignore me and eaten his food later I try to find Thalia but found she left early for a hunt. Damn it stay in my cabin most of the day and work on my laptop. I thought of a other plan to get back at Percy maybe a murder/suicide will do it I mean we both be in the underworld for ever and ever. Yeah that sound good in my head I laugh crazy like and go outside see Percy hang out with Nico I walk toward them.

**Percy's Pov **

I hanging out Nico he kept wanting to know how cool was my adventures in Sudan. I told him about Sudan until I see Annabeth walk to us with a creeping smile. Nico leaves thought he got my back "Percy I so sorry" she say to me and hug me too. Oh good she snap out of that try to killed me phase. I push her away after I sensing danger and see in Annabeth hands her dagger oh shit she was going to stab me in my weak spot. "hold still and it be painless Percy" she say and move a foot closer I ran for it. " Percy I love you it for the best" Annabeth cried out to me. Killing me is for the best man she lost it Grover who came asked what happening I tell me quick his eyes widen just Annabeth is coming at us. I and Grover run to the beaches and I summon a large wave that hit her then choke Annabeth until she passed out. "Percy you killed her" Grover screams "no I didn't she still alive just knock out" I tell him. I drag Annabeth back to her cabin and lay her on a bunk then leave after calling Hebe about Annabeth latest attempt on me I ask if she can stay with me for a while or until Annabeth pull herself together. Hebe said yes the moment I ask her and one minute later she in front of me.

**Hebe's Pov**

Percy greeted me and kiss me on the cheek "so what you want do" I ask him and he thought for a few minutes. "visit my mom" he say and I zap us out of camp and in front of Percy apartment. He knock the door open and Percy mother Sally shout and in joy that he ok there is hugging and then a smack on the head then lecture on what he did was dangerous and how stupid then finally end with a other motherly hug. Wish my own mother is that affection with me. Me and Percy also go out for food we stop at a McDonald and order Big Macs. People kept starting at us for some reason one guy a marine I think came up to "hi I SGT Jack Ludlow" he say and shake Percy hand. Percy and me were confusion until Jack mention deeds in Sudan and asked for a autograph "you famous around the world boy now so I guess you need to get used to it, hey you think you can pass by a party I hosting for other marines who are going on tour soon" Jack ask excite. I say yes he can which earned a girl like squeak from Jack man he like 29 or 30 but act like a teenage. Percy look at me before we hop in the Jack's van yeah I know we got in a stranger van. But Jack a ok guy not a killer I sense things like that and I also read his mind. We got to a building with many uniform marines are standing outside. Jack greeted the others and told them who he met today. They told him to stop lying until Percy show himself they all want to shake Percy's hand, get a autograph or just to talk to him. The party was great I thought marines will be more serious type of people but they were friendly and kindly cool when they stated talking about tours of duty they done or battle they fought. When the party started ending Jack offer us a ride but Percy said no and I zap us to camp after making sure no one saw us and Percy kiss me goodbye and went for his cabin and I went to sleep.

**Percy's pov**

Today was so bad except for Annabeth losing it and try to killed me. But least I spent the rest of the day with Hebe and meet all those Marines. I closed my eyes and fall off to a dreamless sleep.

**Done people next one going out as soon as it done. Review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter finish, nothing much but Percy having a date. **

**Percy 's Pov**

The day is sort of great I woke and to Annabeth trying to killing. Talk with the gods in the morning before they left later. Then I just did nothing most of the day call Hebe we talk for a few minutes due to Zeus scream he want his wine now. After that I borrow a car from camp and drove around the city. Stop at a McDonald and eaten a burger then left the car in a parking lot. I pull out my cell phone and text Artemis.

"_hi what up sweetheart" _I text and few later she text back

"not much were in Maine hunting some monsters"

"_want go on a date" I text her back_

"sure wait a few minutes I gotten telling a lie about where I going and I zap there" she text to me.

"_Ok" I text Artemis _

I wait for about ten minute until she show up behind me. She kiss me on the lips "so what you want do" Artemis asked "want go to a museum see the roman and Greek sections" I say she nodded and laughs. We found a museum soon and act like crazy teens by running, taking pictures with ours cell phones with us in front of statues and driving the tour guide crazy by asking lots of questions. Artemis post next to a statue of herself that was build in Athens about 300s BC the statue didn't even look like her which was so funny. I snapped a photo and Artemis force me to let her ride my back. We got kick out the museum by the guards. Artemis and me eaten a some pizza place later it is great the pizza was so thick and good it just melt my taste bugs. As we finish eating Artemis look at me "Percy do you love me" she say for moments I surprise "yes I do" I answer her "do you also love Hebe" Artemis say to me. I nodded Artemis stare into my eyes "Percy your going to have to chose between her or me" she say "Artemis please not now" I say "why not Percy I love you" she say and makes a face "what you do want from me Artemis yes I loved the both you two but I just can't chose one of you two" I say and sigh. " oh Percy I sorry it just that I jealous" she say I laugh Artemis jealous wow that new." if I chose what will happen" I asked wondering if I decision I want Artemis she thought for moment "I be happy and maybe we could even married" she say I almost choke my a pizza slice "you mean it" I asked curious now. "yep I know the oath I said many years ago but I break it for you Percy and think about it you and me together forever don't worry I get my father to grant you immortally or turn you into a god and think about the children we could have" she said but say the last part very happily and thinking about that fantasy. I also thought that doesn't sound so bad but what about Hebe can't just leave her I like her a lot she like me too why must life be so hard. I sigh and soon Artemis go back to hunters after a good bye kiss and I drive back to camp still wondering what to do Artemis or Hebe maybe just maybe I could have both but those chances are slims at best. I got to camp park the car and went straight for my cabin and spend some hours thinking about what Artemis said before sleeping.

**Artemis's Pov**

I came back to the hunt my hunters are watching some lifetime movie in my tent yes I got power in my tent and girls too. It was that movie where a doctor rapes a female patient Thalia asked where I been "none of your" I say to her the girls stare at me now one asked if everything is ok I told her yeah I fine it just that I tired. Which is true having fun with Percy is very tiring business. I wonder if I was too rough with Percy about him who he going pick. Maybe I shouldn't had bought it up he look confused and couldn't who to pick me or Hebe. I watch the movie with my girls later after it is over they go to bed and I lay on my thinking about what I said to Percy about married and kids that doesn't sound so bad.

**Ok it finish now. I still trying to pick who he end up with I think Artemis but I loved to for to end up with both girls. Well review your thoughts **


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey folks first chapter of the new years. Just a short putting more tension and pressuring Percy and putting more trouble on my life and I hope everyone had a happy new because I didn't. I don't own PJO **_

_**Hebe's Pov **_

_I held Percy as he try to run why because today we are going to Broadway and seeing Romeo and Juliet. Because I want to watch it "do I have to come" Percy say "if weren't it won't be a date if you didn't" I say to him. I order our tickets and we enter the build the seats are in the middle of some row. The show started and I lay back with my head resting on Percy shoulder and watching the show. Soon it at my favorite part the scene where Romeo say the most famous words of the play. And where he and Juliet kiss I look over to see Percy expecting to him sleeping but he awake and staring at me with a grin. "o Hebe wherefore art thou Hebe" he say I smile and we kiss after the play done Percy take me back my apartment yeah I decision to moved out of Olympus, he gave me a goodbye kiss and a brace lace made of silver then he off ._

_**Percy's pov**_

_I left Hebe place and went to some burger joint and eaten a cheese burger and fries. Unexpected Artemis show up. " Percy" she say and hug me we share a kiss then we started talking she made a face when I told her about where I been the last few hours which I ignore. Later Artemis and me had some at some street fair going we lots of fun and I got her a stuff wolf. She is very happy and thank me, when we left later she was tired and asking me if I love her. Damn I thought she really putting pressure on me "yeah I love you my huntress" I answer honestly Artemis smile and cling to me soon she left I kiss her goodbye and I went to my mom apartment for the night._

_**Artemis's Pov **_

_I got to back my camp site where my girls are sitting around waiting for me I guess. "lady where had you been" one them asked "out" I answer and Thalia enter my tent after I got in it. "ok where were you" she say with without any respect "none of your business" I tell her and we get into a argument about where I went and Thalia telling me I am ignoring my duty to the hunt with my unexcused trips. I told her to shut up stay out of my business and then she left I sigh and ready for bed._

_**Thalia' Pov **_

_As I left Artemis's tent I swear I will find out where she been going and why. Plus where she was those three months or so before coming back to the hunt after that picture came out. I talk with some hunters and later hit the sack._

_**Done people I update my other stories soon again hope you had a nice new year, I girlfriend tie me to chair again for staring at her mom butt and left like that for three hours in the garage with the light off but did let go later. We got drunk on her dad beer stash and I woke up under her bed fully dress and she in the shower also dress sleeping peacefully until I turn the water on and got chase around house for a while. Review folks**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Just a short chapter people.**

**Percy's Pov **

I stare at my reflect in the mirror, got to look good today mom and Paul are getting marry. Yeah I get a step dad and oh I bring Hebe as my date to the wedding. Why Hebe well I want to keep a low profile at the wedding, well after dressing in a formal military uniform I hop into Paul's car and pick up Hebe at her place. Then got a wedding present at last minute well I been lazy and I got them a toaster at some place. With Hebe telling me how lazy I must be to get a present on the day of wedding. Anyway we got to the church I see Artemis in the front doors looking piss, "hey" I say "don't hey me Percy you don't invited me to your mom wedding" she say "he doesn't need to explain himself" Hebe say before I can answer not good I thought and after 15 minutes of them shouting at each other. I got them to stop and escort them inside the build, all the guys well most look at with jealously as I had two girls cling to my arms. We found seat at the front mom is look me now, two hot girl resting their heads on my shoulders must be noticeable. The wedding started mom is now gone and Paul gets in his position, I feel like I forgot something "Percy got the rings" Paul asked me. Crap I forgot they trusted me with those things, Paul looks horror now " I got them" Hebe say and pull them out " saw them in the car thought I should bring them" she say and give Paul them. He sighs and give me a look, soon the flower girl comes down the rows then also my mom comes too with some females behind her. The whole thing went pretty smooth no monsters attack or anything supernatural, the reception was great mom and Paul are happy, the best man gave a speak, a few girls try to flirt with me until Hebe and Artemis drove them away and oh yeah the girls got into a catfight that I have to break up. The happy soon left for their honeymoon in Hawaii for a mouth stay at some all expends five star hotel pay by my dad surprising right. I watch them driving for a minute before looking back the goddesses who now are giving me puppy eyes. " can you not fight in public again" I asked them they said their sorry and later I headed back my apartment the goddess tag along. Despite my protesting we having a sleepover, I moved the couch and Artemis summons some sleeping bags for us and we watch movies that the girls wanted to see, Hebe ordered pizza and while later we hit sack our sleeping bags.

**Got the idea for this chapter from my sister wedding. Review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Done folks enjoy.**

**Percy's Pov**

I wake to the smell of bacon and Artemis all snuggle up with me , must have craw in my sleeping bag last night. I check the kitchen see Hebe cooking I then uses the restroom and brush my teeth, sit a the kitchen table as Artemis is getting up and Hebe is serving me breakfast of bacon and eggs she also serve Artemis too before herself. As I eaten the goddesses are having a staring match going on "can you two stop" I tell them they make pout faces at me that are so cute. "you two are driving me crazy with your fighting, Hades I fight the Persians all over again if I could just get away from you two" I shout at them. "fight the Persian again?" Hebe asked shit they don't know anything about my past lives, I try to excuse myself but they stop me "spill it Percy or else" Artemis say to me I thought about my options no way out of this. "I had two past lives" I tell them then talk about my first life as a Spartan King, the girls listen carefully as I told my memories of that life. Their whole attention was focus on me that it is scary. " why didn't you tell us, and how did you keep your memory usually you lose them when reborn" Hebe asks " I sort cheat the process of losing my memory and blackmail a few people in the underworld both times I came back" I answer her. We talk a little more they laugh at me when I mention I didn't like the Spartan lifestyle" it was too strict and I got tired of training for war and battles every day or so" I say and Hebe hug me " yeah " she tells me " but it help in the Persian wars and other wars Sparta, at first it was fine to me but after some battle as me and others passed by some city I saw how the male citizens were having fun, no training, partying, sitting around like lazy bums and drinking it hit their more to life then war or prepare for it" I say " so what did you do " Artemis I gave her a little smile " let see I was born 526 BC I about 20 when I discover a different lifestyle beyond Sparta's , a full mortal in that life and since I wasn't heir of the throne have to go through agoge, anyway since that day I always least once a month made some excurse to leave Sparta for hunting or to some far off temple to honor the gods" I said " they believe you " Hebe asked

"well at first but one time I came home ten days late and wearing trousers"

"pants" Artemis say

"yeah I usually I go to other cities and act like a normal person you know drinking a little here or there, meeting girls , watching dudes argue about politic and other stuff but one day I met some Persians who ship was in port in some coastal city one spoke Greek and l talk with them and some how end up raiding some Cretan town on the coast then drop me pull in Greece and they give me pants they a gift, my dad and brothers were mad that I wearing clothes of barbarians and end up being beaten by Cleomenes"

"never read that in the history books" Hebe muttered

"not everything is record in history or true" I tell her

"so happen then" Artemis asked eagerly

"will they keep a eye on me more and I now was expect to return on time now plus they limited my numbers of leaves" I answer

"anything else" Hebe say

"well my brother Dorieus die in Sicily years later after Cleomenes become king, I married his daughter Gorgo against my will, becomes king after Cleomenes become insane and self- mutilated himself to death in 490 BC then ten years later I die fighting at Thermopylae" I say

"ok now tell us about the second life" Artemis say next

"no some other time" I tell them then they give puppy eyes to me which I resist

"but I tell you this I wore pants again after becoming king"

"why" they asked

"because I was warmer with them and after wearing it for the first time I start to hate the breeze between my legs when I wear just a tunic"

" and people just accepted it?" Hebe

"yeah, sort of the Ephors want me to stop wearing them but I threat them and show them who in charge other then that most Spartans just didn't care or ignore me"

After talking with the girls and having a few flashbacks I shower and dress in normal clothes, then sat on the couch and watch MTV "are we going out today or you going to watch TV most of the day" Hebe asked me. " yeah" I reply feeling lazy today and they give me that look females give when their angry. "maybe we can do something" I say before they do something to me " I know let go to Olympus and partly at some club their always open on Olympus" Hebe shouts. Me and Artemis look at each other " why not " I say Artemis shrug " why not it could be fun " she muttered , after leaving the apartment getting a cab then going up the elevator to Mount Olympus and we hit some club I sigh as we enter it today going to a long day.

**I change a few histories in the chapter about Percy's past life next chapter be soon . Review **


	19. Chapter 19

**Finished hope you like **

**Hebe's Pov**

I couldn't help but smile as we enter the club I all happy, Percy seem happy too I guess and Artemis well she change her appearance her hair now brown and eyes hazel why easy doesn't want people to know it her. I got us a table and order some wine then drag Percy to the dance floor we starting with other people Artemis watch us Percy hasn't notice how she saw at me with hated in her eyes. I smirk and grind my body closer to Percy 's Artemis face explode into rage then kiss him passionately oh that got Artemis madder if looks could kill I be dead already. Artemis gets up she going to attack or something? I thought first instead grabs Percy and kiss him then dances with him. Percy seem nervous now must be hoping with don't start fighting I join which cause Percy to look even more nervous and worry, most of the guys in the club were now looking at us me and Artemis with lust and Percy with envy and hated that he got both us all for himself. Soon the music stop we get back to our table drink more wine and watch some local band of minor gods play. Then I got a idea " hey lets go shopping" I say Artemis and Percy are surprise but Artemis say yes to the idea while Percy doesn't answer but we drag him anyway to the nearest clothes store me and sis start grabbing clothes and try them on.

**Percy's Pov **

I wait as the girls try on the stuff they pick Hebe came out first out I almost faint. She wearing a nice tight blue bikini that just show off her body so well " is good " she asks I nod and Hebe sit on my lap " you know Percy you can join me in the changing room " she tells me and kiss my neck I feel like throwing her in that room and having my ways with her until Artemis comes too wearing a bikini but silver oh gods I can feel Percy junior getting happy Hebe giggles " I think Percy really turn on about what we pick sister" she say Artemis sneer at her then Hebe grind against me Artemis give her a look that even Zeus will run from. " Hebe get from him or else"

" ok " She say and gets off me with pout

"hey I think I buy something too" I muttered to them left for male clothes section. I found a pair of grey cargo pants , black combat boots, black shirt that had some heavy metal logo on it and a black ww1 British style trench coat. Amazing what stores on mount Olympus got in stock I mean they got clothing from different time periods here. I used my dad credit card( yes he has some) that he give me and pay for what I got Hebe and Artemis blushed at me "it look good on you Percy " Hebe say

"uh thanks"

"yes it does and makes you look older " Artemis chip in

**Artemis's Pov**

Percy thank me for the comment and see him trying to keep a blush forming. I grin remember I still wearing the bikini " want help me Percy" I ask so cutely at him. He blush and I drag him into the changing room Percy grew even redder, my back is against Percy and their large mirror in front of us " Percy can you untie my bikini top". Percy reaction to my request is him coughing a little and a nosebleed starting but he untie my bikini I held it so it won't fall off. " want see them " I ask him oh gods he look ready to faint but not waiting for his answer I let the clothing covering my breasts fall showing my girls to Percy, usually I will never even do this but I want Percy so if I got to act a little naughty to get him then it worth it. He stares at my at sizeable breasts he wasn't blushing anymore but that nosebleed is still going I grab his right hand and place it on my left breast he got red in the face again but he lean closer to me and kisses me while rubbing my left nipple with his thumb plus his other hand grab my butt oh things are sure getting hot in here I also reaction by grabbing his belt buckle then the door opens with my Sister Hebe on the other side looking piss off beyond believe.

**Hope you like. Getting things spice up in the story now next chapter see what Hebe will do to Artemis it won't be pretty people. Were had update few days ago but my girl's dad hit me by "accident" with his car as he pull out of the garage no broken bones or anything worst just a huge bruise and a crack rib but I ok but it was funny when I roll on the front the car after it hit me and we were looking at each other. Well anyway review **


	20. Chapter 20

**Done hope you like. **

**Percy's Pov**

I almost faint wet my himself when Hebe open the door and stare at us. And I guess the scene she found wasn't to her liking and attack Artemis then I know their rolling around in the room and well try to beat the hell out of each other. I just stand there watching as the catfight got hot first Artemis rip off Hebe's bikini top and Hebe slap her in the face hard then Artemis punch her face and so on until Artemis won by knocking out Hebe by ramming her head on the wall. " ok lets go she" said to me as she change in front of me to normal clothes as we walk out the room the clerk gave us a stare as Artemis bought the bikini I feel bad about leaving Hebe behind but I right now scare of Artemis. Anyway we wonder around the city for a while with her cling to me but I ok with that, " bitch" I hear and behind and turn to see Hebe oh shit.

**Artemis's pov **

Why can she just go away Percy my I sigh seeing my fully dress sister Hebe with a sword in hand and angry. She then went for me but I pull out a knife from one of my pockets and we engaged in a small but deadly fight. But I won again as I kick her in the face, punch her gut and tackle her to the ground with my knife in her face I was going to stab her but Percy shout "stop" and I turn to him.

**Hebe's Pov**

I stare Percy after he told Artemis to stop " stop it for gods sake stop fighting" he plead with us. At this moment I push my sister off and move for my weapon to find it in Percy 's hand and he look mad now. " Ok Percy we're stop but chose already me or her" Artemis said to Percy and he pale a little. He look at me then Artemis and did this several times before he say both of you in the low tone. I look at him dumbstruck her pick us both, " Percy that a stupid answer now us who it going to be" Artemis say " I can't I care about you both plus I scare the one I don't pick will curse me " he said to us. I laugh a little " yeah that sound like something we do" I answer the looks they gave me , " Percy you can't expect us to share you" Artemis said to him in a angry tone that scare Percy a little as he look away, I thought about what he had said and I think I could share him with Artemis because hey I least got him even if he's with her too. Artemis stare at Percy " do you really mean that" she asks he nodded she sighs " maybe we can share you" she say which surprise me and Percy well after saying sorry to each other we headed off back to Percy place.

Week later

**Percy' pov **

This week been the tension in my life with being with both girls, few times they almost fought, the awkward moments and shouting matches about who get me each day. But it not all that bad Hebe and Artemis are slowly getting used to sharing me and stop giving each other evil looks to each other , right now I sitting on my couch watching TV the goddesses are out at work or in Artemis case with the hunters when the phone rings and I go to get it.

**Their I Percy both the girls but there will be more problems and who calling on the phone. Why I gave Percy both girls is it a win win situation because some people want Percy with Artemis and he got her plus Hebe too. Review **


	21. Chapter 21

_**Percy's pov**_

I pick the phone and found its just Annabeth telling me that wanted me and sorry for what she did. I hang up on her then sat the couch and watch some TV for a while before Hebe came in back from work. Why she here easy until mom back she sort of move in which Artemis doesn't know and hope she does not find out soon well not much to do as Hebe hop into my bed for a nap. So I decision to hit the for he night after dressing grey cargo pants, black boots and a green shirt. I left the apartment, took a cab and walk in some club for teens rave music blasting over the room and girls are looking me with smiles I join a group of them. We talk a little, drink what ever refreshes they are serving here and hit the dance floor with them.

**Hebe's Pov**

I woke up feeling well rest and looking for Percy huh not here must be somewhere fun I guess. So I change into a blue dress with high heels and left the apartment then look in about five clubs before I found Percy hanging out with some girls. I didn't get mad or anything but I walk up and kiss him Deeping to shown the other females he my they sneer at me. But left " hey" Percy say to me then explains he got bored so he went out I am a little mad that he couldn't wake so we can go together but I got over it as we slow dance in this club. As we dance I see my half-brother Apollo looking at us open mouth oh shit if he leaves he tell dad I dating Percy and I don't he like that. I whisper to Percy what I saw and we quickly form a plan to take Apollo out.

**Apollo' Pov **

I can't what I saw right now my sis Hebe she with Percy Jackson . I came in here to pick up a girl and had fun with her. Not see my sister kissing a guy ok I just go tell dad what I saw hmm maybe I get a reward or something for here. Ok I first get a drink then head off to my car just as I open the door when someone hits me on the head and I black out.

**Percy's **

I stare at Hebe after she took out Apollo put him in his car but after driving into the street then open his mouth and pour some beer down his throat then start the car set the brake and put Apollo foot on the petal then took off the brake and the car went down. The street until we heard a crash and I laugh with Hebe she so evil it cute and call 911 for Apollo and we hang our the club for while before heading back to the apartment for the night. Today I learn one thing about Hebe she can be bad if she wants, well noted to self don't get her mad.

_**Finish people. Hey should I let Percy keep both girls or should I give him just one because some had PM saying Percy should be with one girl well Review what you think. **_


	22. Chapter 22

**Percy's pov**

Artemis held me tightly as we walk through New York city. Why? Because she wants to just go on a walk that all. I having no chose agreed to join her in her walk she muttered things in my ear like dump Hebe, chose me or she no good for me while we walk like usually guys stare with envy and girl with jealous. I she kiss me to show she that I hers so those other girls back off. We walk into central park and sit on a bench she lean on me and look me in the face " love you" Artemis said and smuggle up with me. I giggle she so cute I stroke her hair she goes on about how I really should pick her I tried to listen but ignore most of what she saying. I close my eyes after a while and take maybe a half a hour of sleep but Artemis wakes me complaining how I not listening to her " hey how your hunters" I asks to distract her.

"fine but their always asking where I been going lately" she reply

"so what your answer to them"

" I tell them nothing except I need to be somewhere" she said and sighs

"what wrong" I say to her

"it Thalia she really nosing about where I go always asks and wishes to keep me company" she say

"well tell to shut up and back off"

"yeah I did but now she suspicion of my leaves now more" she answer

" well maybe we should just come out and tell everybody about us" I said jokily

"maybe we should" Artemis surprise me now I thought of what she just what she said I shake with that will mean oh how Zeus will do to me if finds out I with two of his daughters plus Hera since Hebe is her daughter with Zeus. Maybe their be ok with this who am I kiddy their killed me or something. I stare at her and she smiles "c'mon Percy I starting to get tired of hiding our love for each other" Artemis whisper in my ear I think for a moment.

"maybe we could just come out and tell everyone about us" I said and she smiles

"don't worry I keep dad off your back and Apollo if he tries to protect me again like with Orion" she say in a soft tone.

**Hebe' pov**

I gasp when I heard what Percy said he agreeing to tell everybody about us. Well it was going to come out sooner or later maybe we should tell everyone I imagine their faces at this new. I laugh a little and pop out surprising they both jump up Artemis seer at me I just ignore her and kiss Percy I hear her growl a little.

" I heard you two talking" I said they stare me Artemis look at me with angry

" you been spying on us" she said at me I just nodded

"and I like the idea " I said and Percy pales a little of this I laugh at this and talk witt Artemis when to tell everyone.

**The next day**

**Percy's **

I felt like running to back to Sudan then what I about to do. Ok right now I at camp in my cabin with Artemis and Hebe. They decision to first tell Zeus and Hera first about us before anyone else know. Which is why I scare to hell happen the door opens with Hera first and then Zeus second.

" ok what do you want to tell us" Zeus demand first Artemis quickly tell them hmm they look fine. Wait Zeus to summon his bolt oh shit but Hera stop him from zapping me

"you really love him and he is treating you both right" she ask both Artemis and Hebe they both nodded and she say she fine unless I become a jerk or abuse them or even cheat them wow she ok. Well Zeus still wants to kill me but Hera told him if he hurts me is cut off his male part and make him eat them. He back off but like any dad made threat if I hurts his daughters I dead and they both left.

"that well" Artemis said and we all laugh at that

**Done hope you like i starting to writer block any ideas on what i should do next? Review **


	23. Chapter 23

**Percy's Pov**

I felt scare as Artemis drag me in front of her Hunters. " Lady Artemis why is Percy here" Thalia asks with other hunters asking too. "we git something to tell you all" Artemis says and tells them the news we're been dating and about where she been lately and other things.

I step back as one girl scream I corrupt Artemis and try to hit me but she stops the girl and tell them all if anyone hurts me or attempted their be punishments for it. So with that the hunters went back to theirs tents some gave me the hateful glares and one gave me the finger. I laugh at this so did Artemis when I told her "their get used to it after a while" she said and pull me to her tent.

**At Thalia's tent **

**Thalia 's Pov**

I look at the girls we as gather in my tent for this secret meeting. Why because Percy has turn my the usual boy hater girl we know into his girlfriend what makes me madder is he also with a other girl from Artemis say their sharing him. One hunter named Kris starts saying we should kill Percy with several other girls agreeing with her but tell them he has the curse of Achilles so he can't be hurt.

We talk for three hours about what to do about Percy. And decision to break them up for Artemis own good. But we do it quietly because finds out what we are trying to do she kick us of the hunts or worst. We later end the meeting the girls going back to their tents while I sat on my bed and listen to green day.

**Artemis's Pov**

I smirk after my hunters left their secret meeting think I they can plan on breaking up me and Percy without me noticing. I show them not to mess with me I grin thinking of what I do to them. I won't kill them or anything like that but they will suffer for plotting.

Well I think of punishments later and went back to my tent after a short jog in the woods. Percy laying on my Bed watching Blackhawk down he didn't notice me until I jump on top of him. We wrestle around for a few minutes before we stop and made out for a while then I told Percy what my hunters are plotting he laugh and says they try to break us up.

I smile at this and watch the rest of the movie with him. Later he held me as we fell asleep in the tent.

**Sorry if the chapter is short the next chapter be at Camp and everyone find out about the relationship and be longer. It a little hard to type with one arm in a slung and I been busy lately. Review **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hebe's pov**

I could help but giggle as Percy tries to leave. Well we told everyone at camp about us and Apollo try to kill Percy saying he touch my little sister. That end with Artemis shooting a arrow at his "parts" and he now laying on the floor crying and Artemis told him she the oldest. Right now me, Percy and Artemis are in Percy's cabin watching some TV and he wants to leave because his dad is beating the door telling Percy to come out. Well anyway Percy opens and his dad goes on about how he disapprove of him dating us and stuff.

I kick him in the nuts fast and told him. It his chose if wants us and stuff and poor Percy's dad limp away. Artemis laughs and we go back to watching TV Artemis hug Percy more and I got jealous at this wanted to punch her I didn't or Percy will be mad.

And I don't need him angry at me. Well I kiss his neck and gave him a few hickeys Artemis gave me a sneer and Percy ask me why I did that. " yeah sis why will you do that " Artemis also chip in. I shrug and laugh Percy stares at me like I crazy Artemis not wanting to be out done by me. Moved on Percy lap and had a got into a passion make out session with him for 10 minutes while I try to watch TV and ignore this.

But its no uses so after she done. I slip me a hand down his pants and fondle his male parts, Percy eyes look like they fall out as they widen and Artemis look very piss now. I grin when I finish playing with Percy. I wonder what he thinking right now.

**Percy's Pov **

I felt so violate by what Hebe did and at the same time turn on by it. Artemis then tackles her and they roll round for a while before I break it up. " whore" Artemis shouts at Hebe " ha it nothing to what you try in that changing room" Hebe reply to her. Well anyway Artemis had to leave and go back to her hunters while Hebe went to work.

I decision to walk around the camp for a while. A few guys ask me how I got two hot goddess to myself and stuff. I don't answer them and walk away from them until I reach the beach I lay there for a while thinking of Artemis and Hebe can I really make this relationship work. Well as I thinking one of Artemis's hunter joins me.

It is Phoebe the beefy and big hunter if I recall right she the best tracker in the group. "hi " she says first

"hi something wrong" I asked wondering what she could want?

"just wanted talk I guess I mean I likely to see you more often since you be dating my lady"

"that all no threats about leave her alone or break up with her" I said and she shook her head at me.

" no I see why she likes you" Phoebe says and gets closer to me and her lips met my. Oh shit this is not happening I not kissing one my girlfriend's hunters. Well even through I try to ignore this Phoebe is stilling kissing me until I hear Artemis voice shouting.

"Phoebe get away from my boyfriend or else" she tell her

" lady Artemis I didn't kiss him he try to forced himself on me " she told Artemis , I could' believe what she said and so did Artemis.

"Phoebe I know you girls plan to break me and Percy up now leave Phoebe I won't kick you out of the hunt but you try this again you out" she tells her with a look that scare me and Phoebe bow and ran away. "I thinking I be talking with my hunters now see you later Percy" Artemis tells me plus a quick kiss on the cheek and she gone.

I sigh now why can things be simple and easy. Having two girlfriends is so hard to deal sometimes well I end the day by going to sleep.

**Apollo's Pov**

That right Percy go on and have fun with my sisters. Watch your back I will protect my sisters like I did with Artemis. When I killed Orion I get you too" I thought as I put more ice on my "wound" Artemis gave me.

**Done the next chapter be out soon. And is Apollo planning and will he failed or success? Review**


	25. Chapter 25

**Percy's Pov**

I felt Hebe biting me in the neck in the morning. I jump out of my bunk and stare at her " why did you bite me" I asked as she look all innocent " I thought it be cute to wake you up like that" she answer me. I sigh and got ready for the day as Hebe waits half a hour later I ready and Hebe is going on about what were going to today.

First we had a picnic at mount Everest , why their? She thought it be romance to eaten on earth highest mountain. I didn't think so why? Easy I was freezing even with the snow gear she got me and light head then bike riding in Africa. Not bad right but wait try riding from a hungry lion yeah Hebe thought it be fun to throw rocks at him.

I starting to wonder she lost it. " no Percy I haven't lost it, I just thought we should do something exciting today c'mon wasn't fun at least" she said after likely reading my mind. " yeah I guess Hebe can you tone it down a little next time" I said and she nodded and we kiss, later she drop me off back at camp. Again we kiss and she left so I decision to swim in the lake for a while until Artemis came by.

"hah I finally I found you look around this camp for you should had guess you be swimming" she says and kiss me hungry after I got of the water. Then after dressing Artemis zap us to Canada to hunt the deer's their and well again I freezing and after a hour Artemis catches a nice fat deer while I sitting next to a fire I started and shaking

" is it really that cold Percy" Artemis asks ad she cooks the deer

" yes you got a nice fur coat , boots with fur trim and wool pants while I got a light sweater, pants, and boots" I tell her and she laughs

" will then I should warm you up" she said and embrace me felt warmer because of this. We talk a little while the meat cook.

" Percy have thought about choosing immortality again I mean since you mortal you can die and I don't want that and also Hebe too and we want to live forever plus I think Apollo is plotting to kill you like Orion" Artemis says to me. I sigh " yeah I thought about it maybe I ask for immortality but I like to enjoy being a mortal a little longer my huntress" I tell her which cause a smile to appear on her pretty face. The meat is done soon as we eat I have the weird this feeling someone watching.

**Apollo's Pov**

Think you can have my sister Percy Jackson will you wrong. I going to kill very painfully and you won't see it coming. I move from the hill from which I spy him and my innocent sister sitting and talking. Probably thinking of sleeping with my sisters well I zap to the underworld. And ask my uncle Hades if he can make zombies he gives me a look that says "are you crazy" but he answer yes he likely can make them but never try. I ask him to try and told him I be back in a few minutes. So I zap back to Canada jump my sis and Percy use my powers to blind them and kidnapped Jackson. Zap us to underworld, knock Percy out, told Hades if the zombies and says yes then asks why I want them and what I doing with Percy I grin. "oh its easy I dump Percy here somewhere in the underworld and with the zombies that I release they eat him " I answer him " you crazy Apollo, you think I go along with this plan" Hades says.

"I own you one uncle" I tell him and he all fine. Then I zap somewhere in this hell hole dump the boy and went back to the Hades's palace and release the zombies. That look like the ones in the movies pale skin, no intellect, hungry, and slow. I laugh evilly knowing I got rid of my sisters boyfriend and then back to Olympus to watch Percy run for his life from zombies and eventually die.

**Artemis's Pov **

Damn Apollo he taken Percy who know what he going to do to him. This not happing again first Orion now Percy. No I save Percy and punish Apollo so hard he never be the same, but first I IM Hebe to tell her what happen and she mad now too. She get here in a minute "lets get him" my sister tells me and we zap to Apollo palace and find him watching TV and eating a burger. " I know you mad but it was for your own good sisters" are his first words to us then Hebe stab him with a sword and I join in too with knives soon Hebe zap up a axe "it time you learn not to mess in our love life brother" Hebe told him swing the blade and remove his reproduction organs.

Apollo scream so large I figure everyone in Olympus heard him, Hebe scoop the organs with the axe into a small box " you get them back when we find Percy" Hebe said as our brother passed out. "so now what" sis asks "will since Apollo is out let check around his palace first then some of his favor places then the underworld if the asshole has killed Percy already" I say hoping the last part is not true. Be safe Percy were find you and we began our search.

**Percy's pov**

I groan when I woke damn that Apollo. Where I am are my first thoughts and find to my dislike am in the underworld. I explore the area until I see something I never saw in here it is a zombie yeah like in the movies and stuff I think Apollo had something with this. I uncap riptide and slash the head the zombie and he go down I grin I kill a zombie then it dawn to me their more. And search until I saw a few hundred at most moving toward my position if I survivor this Apollo going to get it I thought and ran from the undead.

**Were have update a little sooner but I was busy and my girlfriend finally got me to cut my long hair which she said makes me look girl**y. **So** **now it short and her friends won't tease her about having a boyfriend with long hippie like hair now. And I got the idea for zombies from land of the Dead will anyway. Review **


	26. Chapter 26

**Mount Olympus**

**Hermes's pov**

I walk into the crime scene the body had a blanket over it. And I look around god blood over the place and puddles too. I lift the blanket and find Apollo " don't worry bro I find who did this you" I said to him and cover him up. "Hermes this not CSI Miami, Apollo not dead and take from the suit your not the main character of that show" Athena shouts at me.

"c'mon I just trying to this exciting you know" I tell my half sister, she shook her head and has some paramedics take Apollo Olympus hospital. "ok Apollo was attack and his privates were sever and stolen since we haven't found them" Athena says and then told me to look around the palace for clues for who did this. "I believe this happen" I tell her before I search " well I think good for him now he won't be much of a player now" Athena says and leaves and I started looking around.

**Percy's Pov**

I keep running from those fleshing eating zombies they are slow but large in numbers, I run into a two story build that damage and old but still standing and hidden in their for a while. I look out a window and see those undead passing by. I notice a box in one of the room that had my name on it.

_For Percy _

_Inside is a solid black battle dress uniform, boots, and a patrol cap. Also inside is a green improved outer tactical vest or IOTV, a 9mm pistol, ammo pouches to attach to the vest, a m-4 with a holster for the pistol plus some more ammo _

_From Hades_

That sweet he send me stuff instead of saving me or zapping me home. I were I had prefer a Soldier plate carrier system vest or SPCV it lighter than the IOTV but hey I least I got something. I change quickly, remove the groin protector from the vest and silently escape the house with out those zombies noticing me.

I shot a zombie after it saw me and chase after me. Great now they are chasing me, well I shooting and bringing down a lot of them but I outnumber and had a limit of ammo. So I end up running again and guess who I see? …. Nico, yeah I see him practicing with his sword. "hey Percy what you doing here and what with weapons, clothes and zombies" he asks before the last part sank in. " wait zombies WTF their not suppose to real" he shout and runs with me after the flesh eater see him too.

I explain what happen and Nico like wow you got two girlfriends and stuff. Well Nico trick over a rock and the zombies catch. I couldn't help but laugh just a little, the zombies are taking bites of Nico and all scream like in movie plus calling for help. Which I do and unload half a clip into the crow of zombies attacking Nico and drag him away while hold off the zombies. " they try to eat me " he all shouting and I aim my rifle at him " no Percy don't shoot I won't into a zombie" he scream at me "can't take that chance buddy" I tell him and Nico stares at me with his version of the puppy eyes. I sigh and say lets go but he feels like he losing control and wants to eat me I put him down.

Nico surprising is keeping up with me. I stop a few times to shoot some zombies down but it really pointless in the long run due to I starting to ran low on ammo and their still lots of them. Right now we decision to head for Hades palace for safely.

**Will Percy survivor? Should I had Nico ripped apart by the zombies or should he survivor too. Review **


	27. Chapter 27

**Percy's pov **

I shout at Nico to kept up with me. As the horde of undead chase up and well again he trip and I have rescue him again. He looks even worst now due to all those wounds he gotten, I thought about just leaving him and saving my self. But he my friend and I he save me once or twice plus help me in the last titan war, i sigh and wonder if i really should had stay dead insteading being reborn.

I passed Nico my pistol and told him to aim for the head. And well he not bad for a first timer but his aim is off something times. " Nico don't shoot fast make every shot count" I tell after he unload a clip of bullet in a minute at the zombies and only kill three.

"hey I scare they want to eat us" he says " Nico I only got a limit amount of ammo and we are still far from your dad palace" I tell him and pass a other clip. He shoots at he zombies again, we pass some ruins and made a small stand there against the undead before being forced to retreat. I down to two clips that 60 bullets while Nico has one clip left 9 rounds left.

I tell him to kept going I lured the zombies away and he like " no and I can't walk any more" which forced me to carry him now " Nico which way to your dad palace" I ask him. "a little more to the north we close to it now" he answer. I moved as fast I can with Nico who heavy for his age.

"I think you should lay off the McDonald for a while" I jokily tell him. To which he response with a complain "I not that heavy" the zombies were closer and looking very hungry I hope someone help us soon.

**Hebe's Pov**

I sigh and Artemis did too. We just finish checking out one of Apollo favorite places and didn't find Percy. So i decision to go to camp with Artemis to use the TV their to track Percy, so after getting their and asking Chiron if the TV can somehow find to which Artemis says " how can a TV find Percy".

Chiron call our brother god of fire he told us yes it could and after a few minutes of doing some tech stuff he found Percy by tracking his demigod aura. And what we saw shock us Percy and that boy Nico are being chase by zombies yeah zombies.

Some of the campers saw this too and were like "look Percy and dead boy are being chase by the undead" and stuff. Soon the whole camp watching my boyfriend and his cousin running from the undead.

I thought that Apollo is one over protect brother before. But zombies he unleash zombies on my boyfriend well we watch Percy carry Nico on his back. He pretty fast because those are still far from him but he starting to get tired and they are chasing up. I look at Artemis and we nodded. And went to rescue Percy and Nico from the underworld and I also need to talk with uncle Hades about the zombies.

**Done folk sorry if you found it shirt i made a longer one next time. I was going to update a day or two ago but I got caught up in celebrating Osama bin laden death at the hands US forces. Well anyway Review **


	28. Chapter 28

**Percy's pov**

I started to feel my knees getting weak. Stupid zombies are still chasing me I getting weak from the running from them. I again thought about leaving Nico he make a nice zombies meal no that just to cruel.

I eventually had to stop and decision to make a stand here. I carefully aim and fire bring down a score of zombies in a few minutes but keep coming. After that I load my last clip and fire, Nico fire what ammo he got left and soon we out of ammo.

Pull out riptide and led the zombies away from Nico and got into a deadly struggle with them. I slash and cut off their heads, arms and legs but they still kept coming I ran again hoping Nico will be ok.

**Nico's pov **

I watch as Percy ran leading the horde of the undead with him. I lay back and rest for a few minutes before noticing some zombies. Are near me oh shit I left my sword back in the palace today. I pray for my dad to help but nothing happen and they swarm me and well are eating me now. I scream in pain and I try to kick and punch which work with limit success and I ran a little before I collapse.

And the zombies pile on top of me. And as you guess took more bites out of me, my right hand was sticking out of the mass of the undead on me and I screaming little a little girl.

**Hebe's Pov **

I load the rifle and told Artemis lets go. After seeing Percy in the underworld we left and grab guns. Me a m16 and Artemis she got a AK-47 why do we had guns? Easy we be fighting zombies so I thought guns be cool to fight them with.

Artemis totally agree plus she like the idea of hunting zombies so. After getting the rifles, ammo and some military clothes we enter the underworld and blast the first zombies we found.

I just blow one head off when a other tackle me but Artemis killed that one. "thanks sis" I said to her "it nothing sister" she reply and shot a other undead in the head. And we go on to reach Percy

Artemis' pov

I smile after a other zombie went down. This so much fun I can get why Percy use a AK-47 in Sudan. it's a fine weapon and good in close range Hebe just wipe out a few more and we soon saw Percy fighting with his sword at the horde.

So I quickly fire and that cause zombies to chase me now while Hebe move Percy grab him and I zap away from the zombies. To behind some large rocks Percy look happy but frown when he look around "where Nico?" he asked.

**cliffhanging Hope you enjoy people. I thinking of killing off Nico should I or just had him save by Percy and his girlfriends and also any ideas about what Hebe and Artemis should to Hades for making the zombies I starting to get writer block. REVIEW **


	29. Chapter 29

**Percy's Pov **

I stare at them as I ask about Nico. "oop we forgot him" Artemis tells me and I face slap myself. I grab Artemis rifle and ran to save Nico I gun down more zombies and I finally saw him and its was not pretty.

I stare at Nico's body, chunks of his body had been bitten off. I look down I failed Nico dead and I couldn't help him now. I start to walk away before more zombies to see but I heard a sticking sound of broken bones moving and turn to see Nico rising.

Shit he a zombie now, his eyes lifeless, his flesh pale and he is move to me. I aim my rifle at him but I just couldn't shoot the poor guy so I retreat and regroup wit the girls.

"so where Nico" Hebe ask me when I got back to them.

"he a zombie now, poor Nico" I answer her

"I sorry Percy" Artemis says and give me a small hug.

"well let get out of here, their nothing we can do for Nico now Percy" Hebe said and we start heading for the entrance out of the underworld. The girls fought more of the undead but instead of heading for the way of fast.

We had a detour into Hades palace and found him napping. The girls took revenge on him with their guns and that must had hurt since he was screaming a lot and stuff. They also shot off his groin which made me very scare of them now.

Then after a small fight with some more zombies. We got to the entrance and the Artemis zap us out of here. A thought came to me as I notice were in Artemis palace since I been here before and look at Artemis and Hebe.

"why didn't we just teleport out their in the first place" I ask them

"where the fun in that wasn't fighting zombies cool" Artemis answer me with a smile. I nodded and after dumping their weapons on the floor.

We all got the couch and watch some lifetime movie. I also wonder what Nico doing now since he a zombie now.

**Zombie Nico Pov(he doesn't remembering anything since he a zombie now)**

"food, food, food " are my thoughts as I search for some. I soon smell blood and walk into a nice building and see a man lie on the ground bleeding.

I move toward him as he slowly wakes "Nico, my son" he says I ignore this and keep getting closer to him. "oh gods what had I done" he mutters to himself and I bite his arm.

"no" shout as I notice our people like me and coming too, soon we feasting on him and he pretty good.

**Done. Percy safe , Nico a zombie and Hades is being eating by the undead. Don't the zombies are going to stuck in the underworld no zombie outbreak in the top side, Hades since he a god won't die or turn to one but he get teleported out there later and I think of changing the rating and putting in some sex scene with Percy, Hebe and Artemis should I or not, well anyway. Review **


	30. Chapter 30

**Percy's Pov**

I sigh as I walk and shot down some more zombies. Ok right now I in the underworld killing the last of the zombies, why?. Easy Hades is paying me to get rid of them it all happen two hours ago when he show up all mess up. I don't want to go into details but I can says the zombies were eating him for a while.

And since he saw how good I was at fighting the undead earlier before my girlfriends saved me. Well anyway I gear up again and packing lots of ammo, some grenades and automatic rifle. I gun down more of them and notice that not many are left after last time. I stop when I see Nico who now a zombie I shake a little after I see god blood all over his body. Guess he was eating his dad too I aim my gun at him and sigh " sorry buddy" I whisper to him.

Then pull the trigger and watch his brain splash on the ground. He twitch a little but finally stop, I felt tears run down my cheeks. I killed one of my favorite cousin, I head back to the entrance of this place and I find Nico ghost staring at me.

"hey" I says ease the tension between us.

"hey that all you got you blow my brain out with a gun, I dead man" he shouts me

"well when you look at it you were already dead by being a zombie and I just release your sprit" I tell him to clam down.

"fine I just get my dad to bring me back to life then" he says and walks or I guess fly away.

I find Hebe waiting for me and she teleport us. Back to her palace "what wrong" she ask me after likely noticing I a little sad. " I had to killed Nico today" I tell her which serve me a hug and kiss to the cheek from her.

Soon we making out and I feel her hands on my belt buckle. But she instead unzip my zipper and fish out my dick. Before I could do a thing she start to suck my cock, it felt pretty good and she hum a little. I soon felt myself coming and with out warning just cum in Hebe mouth.

She was surprise at first but swallow it all and suck me till I was dry. And at the worst moment Artemis walks in and see Hebe still holding my now limp dick in her hands. Oh shit are the words running through my head right now.

**Artemis's Pov**

I stare at Hebe she is smiling while holding Percy's cock in her hands. I growl at her with ready to beat the shit out of her but she surprise me by saying "want a turn sis". so I knees next to Percy and wrap a hand on his dick. Gave it a few strokes to get it hard and we I did it I smile at Percy's size he a big boy.

I then wrap my mouth his member and suck him off. I hear him moan my name which excited me and I try a few things I watch from TV on him. Which causes more moans from Percy I then felt his dick twitch a little and know he cum soon. I suck him harder until he shoots his hot sperm into my waiting mouth.

His cum taste pretty good . And I drink every last drop of it, I see Percy with a smile on his face and Hebe grinning. " I think that enough for today sis" Hebe says and I pout as Percy zips up his pants "I should be getting home now" Percy says to us and Hebe says sure and I really don't want him to go I want more of him.

But Hebe gave me a glare that said try anything and I kill you. So Percy left and I stare at Hebe "what" she ask me "you know what, why were you giving him a blowjob" I scream at her. She explain her then ask me " why did you too" I blush at this and look away.

"well that should be easy, like me Artemis you want to ride Percy like theirs no tomorrow too" she tells me. I really couldn't denial that, I really do want to do that with him and Hebe whispers in my ear "don't worry we can had a threesome" I blush madly at this but before I could say a thing she left and then I left too.

**In the underworld**

**Nico's Pov**

I stare at my father and ask him if he can bring me back to life. "sure" he says to my surprise "if I don't then my brothers will had living kids while I got none" he tells me his reason and snaps a finger. And I back in my body and it all heal up but my clothes are in tatters and I for some reason hungry for meat. I ignore this and go back to the palace for clothes.

**Hope you enjoy. I change the rating and be placing in some sex scenes of Percy, Hebe and Artemis in the story . REVIEW **


	31. Chapter 31

**Percy's Pov**

I grunt as I got up in my bunk. I was having a great dream involving Hebe, Artemis and Me in a bedroom. I quickly shower and dress then head for breakfast I sigh as I see Annabeth she give me a seduced look.

Which I ignore and eat my food. Then did my usually routine and practice sword fighting for a while.

The day was until Connor who somehow got beer got drunk. And streak through the camp saying I love you Katie as you can guess people went blind, faint, puke or cry out my eyes.

Now Connor is going to be washing dishes for while and wearing a magical tracer tie to his leg. Plus Travis is washing dishes too for helping getting the beer.

I lay on a hammock with a pillow try to nap and hoping a certain girl won't bother me right now.

I get knock out the hammock and somehow shove in a large sack. "Annabeth" are naturally my thoughts about who just stuff me a sack after a few minutes the opening of this stupid sack is open I jump out and find to my surprise my girlfriends instead of Annabeth.

"sorry about that Percy but I thought it be fun to get you here like that" Hebe says but I wasn't listening to her I mostly staring at what she wearing. Hebe has on a blue silk robe that open to revel a lace see through black Bra and matching black Panties.

Artemis is wearing a silver bandeau and green sampot. I could feel my dick getting hard from staring at them "well I guess you like my clothing Percy" Hebe says while staring at the bugle in my pants.

Artemis is blushing as look at me. And Hebe moves first by walking in front of me, dropping to her knees and unzipping my pants. "now lets pick up where we left off" she tells me as drop her robe, untie her bra and slowly tit fuck me.

Artemis watch us and soon remove her top and plays wit her breasts. I soon felt he pressure to cum and Hebe notice this and suck the tip of my cock. I cum and she swallow all of it then moves for Artemis turn Artemis and Hebe had about the same breasts C cup size. After she makes me cum and I shot my seed all over her face "wow that a lot of cum Percy" Hebe said as she help lick my sperm off Artemis face.

When they are done Hebe slip down her panties and I discord my clothing. And I Artemis notice slowly strip teasing me, Hebe start making out with her and I watch soon Artemis pulls away and kisses me hungry as I ran my hands over her body.

Hebe order us to the bed nearby. First Hebe and Artemis start fighting about who lose their virginity first to me and after a game of rock, paper and scissor. Which Artemis wins she pulls down her Sampot plus the red panties is wearing under , climb on the bed, and while on my back slowly guide my dick with one hand into her pussy.

The pleasure is incredible after breaking Artemis hymen, she start bouncing up and down my cock while Hebe sits on my face. I soon start eating her pussy, I love Artemis moans and cries of pleasure and Hebe cries too. I felt the my dick ready to cum and I also feel Artemis vaginal muscles milking my member for my seed.

Also Hebe cum and I drink her juices up she taste great and also me and climax. I watch as Hebe gets off me and pulls Artemis off my dick, mount me next plus Artemis make out with Hebe as she fuck me.

Then after me and Hebe climax. Then Hebe got on the edge of the bed spread her legs wide and Artemis get in front of he, shove her face in between Hebe's legs and start eating her, while I got behind Artemis ram my dick again her tight vagina. We at it for ten minutes before the girls and I fuck Hebe again and she eating Artemis.

Like Artemis before I cum again Hebe "hey are you two on the pill" I asked hoping they are because I don't want to explain to Zeus how I knock up his daughters. "yeah we took some pills earlier" she reply before going to back to eating Artemis.

We try out some more position include anal until we all collapse on the bed tired as hell I check the time and its midnight on a alarm clock near the bed. The girls curb up me and I toss a blanket over us "good night" I tell them and they reply with "you too" before I closed and fell asleep a happy man.

**Well hope you like the chapter. Well next I think I had Annabeth come up with a other plan to get **Percy. Review


	32. Chapter 32

**Hebe's pov**

I woke up smiling as I remember last night. I look and see Artemis and Percy still sleepy and a idea pop in my head.

I moved in front of Artemis spread her legs open and started eating out her pussy. My sis moans to this and then after a few minutes sits up and find me licking her pussy. "what the fuck are you doing Hebe" Artemis ask me.

"just licking your pussy Artemis" I answer back and push her back on her back then suck on her tits. As I did this I felt something ram my own pussy and I turn my head to see Percy fucking me from the back. He smile and thrusts harder into me "when did you wake " I asked him.

"about the time you finish eating Artemis" he reply to me. We all go at it for a hour before collapsing on the bed Artemis is out cold from the fucking she receive and I snuggle up with Percy and sleep again.

Percy's Pov

I got up again about a hour later and after a struggle got Hebe off me. Then took a shower came and dress admire how the girls look so hot and how I lucky to had them.

I found some cereal in the kitchen and milk. After finding a bowl I pour the milk and cereal then start to eat. As I am eating I feel someone lean on my left shoulder "Hebe" I ask thinking it could be her.

"yup" is my reply and she sit next to me in a chair. Then she steals my breakfast and start eating it I gave her a look but she gives the puppy eyes look I let it go.

I grab a other bowl and fill it with cereal. We talk a little about last night, this morning and other stuff.

As we are talking Artemis walks into the kitchen wearing a large t shirt that reach her knees when she notice Hebe she shouts "try anything and you wish you haven't". Hebe grin "what you like by the sound of the moans you give" she said in a cool tone.

She also grab a bowl of cereal and eaten. She join our talks and somehow got trick into going shopping with them again.

They agreed not to fight like last time I went shopping with them. So after ten of waiting for the girls to change clothes we head off for the nearest mall.

**Sorry people about not updating sooner but my computer broke down and I have to get it fixed which involved having the memory wipe so I have to rewrite the chapters of my stories again. Also sorry if the chapter is too short for you but I got three other stories who chapters I need to rewrite so I thought I put something for now but next one we be longer. Review **


	33. Chapter 33

**Percy's pov**

I watch most of the men and women on the street stare at me, Hebe and Artemis can't blame them.

It not every day you see two daughters of Zeus holding hands with a son of Poseidon. The guys stare at me with hated since I got two hot girlfriends and the girls at Hebe and Artemis with jealously.

We walk in a store on Olympus and the girls drag me to the female section to help them find some clothes.

I told them no fighting like last time I help them find clothes. They agreed and I sat on a chair like in some 80s movie I can't remember and they came out from the changing rooms wearing some nice outfits.

Artemis is in a black mini skirt, red high heels, silver tank top and Hebe is wearing a blue shirt, fade out pants that hang loosing on her and brown sandals.

" what you think" Artemis me and I smile saying she looks good then told Hebe she great too and they kiss me on the cheeks and went back to trying outfits.

Finally after a hour their done and I now looking for some new clothes. Found a grey jeans, dark green shirt, black all star and a blue jacket.

Pay the girls and my items with my dad credit card and then got drag by the girls to the movie theater.

Hebe got us to watch Captain America and I got to say it pretty good.

After wards I got again drag to a other shop.

What is it with girls and shopping I mean they got some nice already do they really need more?

Well as Hebe going through a rack of mini skirt Artemis pull me back into a supply closet.

It small but their enough room for the two of us to make out.

And as are kissing the opens.

**Artemis's pov**

I frozen in horror wondering if its Hebe I don't she like what did and by that I mean pull Percy into a closet and make out with him.

But instead it one the cashier she blushes realized what we doing in here.

" you know this a closet" she tells us and laugh.

I roll my eyes, grab Percy's hand and try to leave but the cashier Allie I saw her name tag stood in front of us.

Sorry but I going to had to report this mama she tells me and I notice Percy shaking a little.

" report us" I ask her " yeah because you two not suppose to be here and also get other room you two" Allie told us and ask for our names.

I stop for a moment to think I can't give her our names for many reasons one however is somehow the Olympus press is going to find out and it end up in the new papers.

I can already imagine the looks I be getting for kissing my boyfriend in a supplied closet.

"or made be we can work out a deal" she said in a tone that I don't like "what type of a deal" I ask hoping it some thing simple.

" easy I get to play with you and your boyfriend for a while" Allie response then push me against the wall and forced her lips on my.

What is it with girls kissing me first my sister Hebe in the morning now this girl Allie I not a lesbian and kissing a other girl makes me uncomforted a little.

But still this happens to me well anyway I notice Allie slip one hand into Percy's pants and now jerking him off.

Plus she still explore my mouth wit her tongue.

Then slip the other hand down my pants and finger me a little I moan a little. " so you like this lady Artemis" Allie whisper in my ear and keeps going.

Then she lift up my shirt, unclip my bra and sucks on my right breast. While this happens Percy go behind her and down her pants and panties.

He also drop his pants and boxers Allie blend over a little for him and thrusts into her. I watch as he fucks Allie's pussy from the back and for some reason find it very hot.

But I also didn't notice Allie lower my pants and panties before licking my pussy I moan at this.

Allie makes me cum after a few minutes then we switch places me eating her and Percy fucking me from the back while Allie enjoy my tongue on her pussy.

Our threesome goes on for a other half hour before we finish after fucking in many positions. Allie thanks us for the wonder time after dressing and hope we shop in this store again then leave me and Percy after fixing our selves up rejoin Hebe.

She asked where we were I answer looking in the other side of the store she accept it. I wonder what she do if she know what we were really doing. We then got some outfits bought them and left the store. I also promise my self never go back to that store again.

**Hope you all like the chapter next one be out soon. Review **


	34. Chapter 34

**I don't won PJO**

**Hebe's Pov**

I kept a laugh down in my throat after staring at Artemis. I know about her and Percy little threesome in the closet I told the cashier the two of them were in there.

But still the threesome total surprise and I wonder how Artemis is feeling. She does seem to like girls having fun with her lately well anyway we stop at some burger joint eat some cheese burgers, fries, with drink before.

Heading off to my house we all sat on the couch watching Romeo and Juliet the 1996 version.

We laugh at some fun parts especially when they used guns and stuff.

Then we all change and cuddle on my large bed watching a little more TV because going to sleep.

**Percy's Pov**

I listen to my girls sleep for half a hour before freeing myself from their grip.

I raid Hebe's kitchen for some food end up with a sandwich that was pretty good.

I also got a cola and while I am drinking it I feel something grabbing my cock and look to see Artemis pull down my boxers a little then slowly giving me a hand job.

I moan and beg her to stop but Artemis didn't listen but instead speed up her strokes and I came after a few minutes.

She caught most of it in her mouth then she got out from under the table. Slowly strip of her lingerie and then sat on my lap she quickly guide my dick into her.

Artemis fuck me for half a hour before we cum together. As she finish going up and down on my shaft I kiss her neck and whisper "can't I eat with out fucking"

She giggle and said you enjoy any way.

I sigh knowing she right and smile

We then make out for a while before going back to bed.

I watch Artemis soon fall to sleep I grin she look so cute as she slept.

I stroke her hair a little before going to sleep my self.

But I felt someone hand on my dick again it wasn't Artemis this time. But its Hebe she pull down my boxers and mount me.

For the next hour she rides me non stop until we both tired.

She cuddle up with me and whispers she loves me very much.

" and I love you too Hebe" I tell her

A few hours later it dawn I slip out of bed as the girls still slept used the restroom.

Then got cereal and watch the new for any thing important or interesting.

"**Breaking news China has invade Russia after oil reserves that could rival Persian gulf reserves plus also gold reserves rough the same size were discover in Siberia last month" **

I listen to the report more closing now and smile looks like I found a new war to fight in.

Been giving a little bored the few months of almost doing nothing but being with my girlfriends.

I woke Artemis and Hebe up to tells them what I planning to do and go.

They stare at me then hug me tightly "no we don't want to lose you" they cry out.

After a few minutes of promising I come backing and stuff, they kiss and afterwards I got clothes, money, the gear I wore in the underworld when I was fighting zombies.

Then had Hebe and Artemis zap me to South Sudan where with my rank in their army and contacts I should get transport to Europe by boat to Ukraine then cross into Russia and contact the nearest Russia military units to offer my services.

I kiss the girls one last time before they zap me to south Sudan.

**Hope you all like, Percy off to a other adventure and there be hard fighting soon. Review **


	35. Chapter 35

**I don't own PJO or HoO**

**Percy's pov**

**March 3 2010**

I look around in the forward base of the Russian ground forces in the feudal subject of Amur Oblast.

Which is near the borders of the feudal subject of Sakha republic. Most of this province, parts of Khabarovsk krai , Zabaykalsky Krai, primorsky krai, and Jewish autonomous oblast .

Had been overrun or nearing by the PLA (People's Liberation army). I got to Russia about two weeks ago and after going through a quick interview with some government and military official I was allow to join their armed forces.

And after signing a contract with Russia I be getting paying at least 20,000 thousands dollars a month( I really surprise at the amount they offer) and was given the rank of major. Then send to the eastern military district, Russia military broke into four military district central, southern, eastern and western.

And I am also assign to the 5th army which with the 29th , 35th and 36th armies are assign to this district. I part of the 81st guard division right now lucky for me during my last past life I learn Russian because I fought with Russian forces during ww2 but that a other story for a other time.

Pretty much the situation here is bad the RGF are badly out number against the PLA ground forces which has 1,700,00 active members and 800,000 in reserve plus they throwing 5000 battle tanks out of 7000, 2500 amour carrier out of 5500, sending 10000 artillery pierces out 25000, and 1000 infantry fighting vehicles out of 2200.

They throw at least 500.000 troop and are planning to send more.

The Russia armed forces are at 1.200.000 plus 754.000 reserve. But he RGF(Russia ground forces) number at 300.000 troops.

I am armed with a AN-94 assault rifle which is suppose to replace the Ak- 47 modes, a MP-443 grach pistol, a Dragunov sniper sling over my back, enough ammo and a few RGO grenades.

I sigh as I watch my unit a battalion rest around the base they pretty much barley survivor the first days of the war. They were some of the first units to make contact with the enemies but are lucky to retreat and not be destroy or overwhelm like many units were.

I check the roster for the personnel count and find their about 335 men left in this unit.

I introduce myself to the remaining officers and they greet me with a mix or happy and resentful words or actions. Some told me I did a good job in Sudan and are happy to serve with me while other just gave me glares, stares or the silent treatment.

Orders came few hours later

They were to cover the retreat of a few units and civilians

We move on foot to the defense line that was created and held our position with some tanks and artillery support.

I watch as thousands of civilians and soldiers travel the main road trying to escape the on slaughter of the Chinese war machine.

Reminds of France 1940 when the Germans launch their offense and me and much of the British army plus some French forces had to escape back to England.

Along the military units that were mix in with civilians they are in massed disarray there is almost to officers left to lead and pretty much these guys form makeshift units due to losses.

Then the Chinese came and we engaged them for the next few hours.

Let me tell you one thing about fighting the Chinese no matter how many we kill their always some more coming.

We knock out 15 tanks, 17 IFV and 20 amour carrier plus damaged many others.

We had to finally retreat when the Chinese air force shown up plus our ammunition supplies got exhausts.

Also the a radio message is send to me to pull back regroup with other friendly forces at a location.

My men and I told as we are ordered and move the location.

I sigh wondering how we going to stop the PLA advance.

**Their finally done with chapter next be soon. Just after I finish with a other chapter for titan king revenge. And oh happy Halloween everyone. REVIEW **


	36. Chapter 36

**Some where in the subject of sakha republic **

**March 11**

**Percy's pov**

I curse quietly as I reload my rifle and fire again at them. But they kept coming " damn it" one of my officers a Lt man named Ivan Wrangel and he right about cursing because right now the Chinese forces are slowly overwhelming us.

I order a other retreat and told them to double time it or else Chinese planes will see up sooner.

The Russian air force has been push to the limit trying to keep control of the sky and now has to pull back to support other more important areas.

Leaving me and my men plus others with little or no air support which really sucks.

I hop into a military truck and watch the rest do the same in other trucks. We drove away fast and in good order heard planes fly over and the truck behind my explode in ball of fire. I curse and shot at the planes knowing it just useless, we lost some more trucks before getting to Yakutsk the capital of this subject.

Greet by the city of 269,486 people that now housing troops, supplies and equipment.

I check in with some higher ups and found boarding and food for my unit.

Then pretty much walk around the city exploring it a little. It was likely a nice city before the war and I notice that most of the civilians had left.

I also saw a family putting their stuff in a van and driving off to safer areas.

I found a nice quarters it was a small vacate apartment it had a small, restroom, kitchen, bedroom and living room . Unload my gear, sat on the small bed, and pull out some paper and pen.

Wrote a letter to mom about where I am she likely be piss about my decision to come here.

I shower and it felt great then cook up instant ramen noodle for dinner.

Then with a laptop I got bought in Russia as I got here I send emails to my girls.

Nothing major just saying I ok and well plus a few other things then did a few push up and sits up before hitting the sack for a good night sleep.

**Artemis's Pov**

I sigh knowing we had to do this, " why" Hebe ask me

"because well he learn his lesson" I answer and we enter the building that we need to be in.

We found the room pretty soon and look at our brother Apollo as he lay in a bed sleeping. I put the box that had his privates on a table near by and then we left but not after we wrote man whore over his face with a marker.

As we left I heard a scream I laugh and Hebe join me in it, likely some nurse found and look in the box.

Then Hebe zap her self home while I did the same, I shower, change into a silver gown and fell asleep in my bed thinking of Percy.

**Hope you all like sorry its lately but I been busy and my time now limited by my gf, friends and other things oh happy christmas everyone. REVIEW**


	37. Chapter 37

**Percy's Pov**

I shouted at one of my men to fire that RPG which he did fast and soon knock out that tank.

I sat down and look around the field ok right now I not sure where we are. I got orders two days ago to take my unit and engage in hit and run attacks on Chinese troops.

Been doing that for the last two days I with one of my platoons we just knock out a tank and its infantries that were with it.' boss got a radio call from HQ" my radio man told and pass me the phone.

" Jackson I want you to go and capture a small group of the enemy, their a small convey going to pass by soon a mile near you and this convey has some high rating commanders or some of important ok comrade" I response with I see what I can do and order my men to ready up.

We double time it to where this convey, set up a ambush spot by some wreck armored carriers that were Russian.

I held up a RPG 7 " sir there they are" a sergeant of my whisper to me I pull the trigger and watch the warhead turn the lead armored carrier into a fire ball. Then two more warheads were fire from my men which took out two more carriers.

The convey had three carriers in the front, tanks and two truck loads of troops. The tanks are knock soon quickly then we get into a fire fight with the enemy troops in which we killed most of them.

The rest surrender I examine the prisoners I point my AK- 47 at one and told him in Russian to speak since I not sure if one of them speaks English but hey I give it a try.

As you can guess he spat me but miss and I kick him in the gut for it. I finally find one with a fancier uniform he also had the insignias of a low ranking general we tie the prisoners hands up.

Then march them back to friendly lines where they were pick up by a squad.

I yawn and again am order to raid some Chinese units that are pushing into a area.

Me and the platoon I commanding hop into some truck and are rush to the area. I raise my Ak- 47 fire a whole clip after we see the Chinese soldiers, I get behind a large rock for cover and stay down as we take return fire from them.

One of my men is hit in the forehead and as he fall to the ground dead his reflexes pulls the trigger of his rifle. And hits plus kills two from our side I curse madly and examine the battlefield we out number like usual but these guys have no armor support or armor carriers so that made it a little easier. Soon we regroup and laid on cover fire as one squad flanking the enemy soldiers and gun them down from behind.

" ok sir" a private named Ivan Zaytsev " sure just tired " I answer him and look at the sky

" cool let go ahhhh" turn my head quickly to see Ivan's body explode luck for me was that I am a distance from him so I wasn't caught in the blast. " everybody cover and return fire" I shout and more explodes happen around us.

I realized that a artillery is hitting us or some guys with rocket launchers.

Knowing that with just this platoon or what left of it I can really do much. So I order the men to fall back and we did in good condition lost a few more soldiers but escape the killing field.

A few hours later what left of the platoon get back to Yakutsk I find out the rest of my battalion is back but maul bad.

I order the men to rest, reorganized and re supplied for the time being.

Watch a few tanks roll through the streets heading to the front lines I guess plus a few troop carriers too. Then went to my quarters for some R&R saw some hookers on the on way and they try to offer their service to me.

Said no because I faithful to Artemis and Hebe plus I like having my balls still attached to my body shudder a little thinking of Apollo fate.

I got to my place hit the showers aw the hot water felt good change into a t shirt and sweat pants. Wrote letters like usual then spend the next hour or so looking over maps and reports.

And I grim at the new we are barely holding the Chinese off and they just keep coming plus their been trying to trying flank and surround our forces to kill off in detail.

But the good news are that the Russian command is calling up older classes of civilians who serve their two years in the army as conscripts to reinforce the armed forces and replaces for battle groups fast. Also weapons, vehicles and gear are being now mass production to met the demand of this war.

But still no decision has been made at UN to sent help or anything more than sanctions on china and its really starting to piss off many soldiers that they are just standing by as we fight to defend the motherland.

I yawn then put everything away for the night and fell asleep on my bed.

**Done hope you all enjoy it folks I try to update faster but I got writer's block. REVIEW **


	38. Chapter 38

Percy's Pov

I grunt as a bullet pass over my head and took out the a soldier behind. I again duck as a other round passes over my head again but this time I shot back and killed the Chinese soldier who did that.

Smile as he fall to the ground, I then got out of the foxhole I am and ran into a building to get away from some Chinese tanks that are coming.

Ok right now the red army is attacking Yakutsk as u can guess I been with others forces to defend the city against them. But the president seem to have lost his mind because he has gave order 227 which Stalin gave in WW2 and it that order is famous because of the line not a step back.

So we are being ordered to hold the city to the last man, well anyway I was try to set up a sniper next with one soldier but we were caught in a fire fight with some enemy troops. The Chinese forces forced a crossing of the river Lena to get on the west side of it to reach here so far because its still winter, let me see oh its February 15 man I been losing track of the time and I only been in Russia a few weeks now.

Well anyway they have gotten men, IFV and some tanks over the Lena but the river at this time is usual frozen or at least fill with some ice. So getting more heavy fire power on this side is going to be hard and even harder as we try to stop them with artillery but their still crossing.

I went through a few more streets, got into a other fire fight and rescue two comrade before getting to a command post to make a report.

After this I got shout at by a fat Colonel to grab some me and make a makeshift unit to reinforce the city center from a expected attack.

So after gather up about 50 guys which even including army clerks and non combat personnel that have never seen combat but still did basic training.

I also replace my rifle with a new Ak -47, grab more ammo and then form up my men. I ordered them to move the city center which they did at a good time and when we got there defensive positions are set up.

And I saw other unit dig in with machine guns, snipers, anti-tank weapons and supply ready.

" get ready" I shouted after we got into a nice place, shells and rockets started to rain down on us.

The next hour is spend taking cover from the Chinese showering and telling my men to hold their damn positions or I shoot them for being a coward. Then the infantry starts the human wave attacks which is just bad because their so many of them.

Also the sky now fill with Chinese planes and helicopters but our SAMs, ZPU, and ZU-32-2 anti-air guns starts firing everything they got at them.

They shot down some planes but that many but at least damage or drove them off.

Soon our air force planes came and engaged in some dog fighting.

At some point the in the battle for the city center the enemies got pass our barb wires and we had to fight hand to hand in many places.

When the last of the Chinese retreat I look at my unit only about half of them still standing and I also see that the fight in the sky is a draw like on the ground.

I get on a field radio to report the center was held and we throw back the Chinese with heavy losses on them. I also get on my blackberry that I bought from a "friend" to see if the UN have made a decision to help Russia I curse after seeing that are stilling doing nothing but telling China to stop and fall back plus again some threats of sanctions

Also I saw that their a shortage of made in china goods in some countries especially the USA because the Russian navy forces in the pacific have been sinking Chinese freighters lately and in a few daring raids attack a few ports.

Anyway lots of people in the USA are getting mad because of this and are protesting to the government to do sometimes about this. Also along the people getting mad are business company and the likes who are complaining about the lost in their profits.

Plus world trade now being affected and it not really good for some countries,so lets see what their do about this war and i hope they make a good decision.

And congress is too getting a bit reckless from the lost in trade which is leading to raise in prices on items and goods.

I smile knowing this should get the government to do something maybe even get NATO to send forces to help us drive the invaders out of Russia.

I then get off and take a nice nap because their be back. And I want to get as much sleep as I can.

**Done their be more fighting and some new people in the next chapter and Percy be getting a visit from someone. Review **


	39. Chapter 39

Percy's pov

I curse again as a bullet almost got me again just now.

" hey you sure you can take this sniper" a major who next to me asks me again for the ten time. For the last two days I been playing a mouse and cat game with a very good Chinese sniper. I mean it was sort of fun in the beginning but gods after two days it just boring and driving me mad.

But we need this guy dead since he been reaping havoc on my our men. His kill count thought to be between 50- 80 and worst most of these kills were officers. So I dispatch by high command to take of the problem and I hate it I not much of a sniper.

Yeah I fought as one a few times but I against a pro here or at least a veteran.

Anyway I armed with a Dragunov sniper rifle for the task and it's a pretty good rifle. Yesterday I almost got the bastard but he dodge just in time before I got him with a bullet to the head.

Also with me is a Major name Ivan Shu( a third generation Russian-Chinese soldier) who be helping me take care of this guy. He nice a guy but complains about how I haven't killed that Chinese sniper yet.

I felt like punching him out but that won't do any good and I need him anyway. For the moment but when is all done I knock him out for sure. He also a smoker and I have to keep telling him not to smoke.

Or he blown our position wide open to the enemy.

But the man doesn't really listen to me and I just want to throw him out in the out for that sniper.

Anyway I heard artillery starting to fall near us so I move away while Shu follow me. We rush to into a building and after a quick search find it empty and abandon.

" hey theirs a squad of Chinese soldiers heading here"

Shu shouts as he looking though a window I move to him. And see the though the window and indeed see the squad he mention.

The building has a second floor I rush up the stairs into a room with a window.

And start sniping that squad, the first to drop didn't know what hit him as my first bullet torn his throat open and my second shot hit the guy next to him on the face.

The squad ran for cover after the fist two shots.

I got two more before the final four got behind some rubble. Shu laid some cover fire from the first floor window while I move to a other room on the floor with a window. I find that gave me a good view of them.

I pick them off quickly and then me and Shu leave the building. In case move troops come that way, I really don't want to get in a fire fight and especially with a only a sniper rifle plus pistol on me.

Me and Shu end up going though some building and fight a couple of skirmishes with Chinese soldier before getting to a Russia FOB.

We rest there and restock my ammo before Ivan shouts at me that he receive info on where that Chinese sniper is.

" lets go" I told the major and we both hop into a BMP-1 that will take us close to this guy last known position.

**Hope you all like it. Review **


End file.
